Only Time
by DragPan Mumumu
Summary: Hirup pikuk pagi di kota yang dipenuhi dengan aktifitas manusia,ramainya kota itu seperti tak dihiraukan oleh satu namja ini, namja dengan rambut blonde itu hanya menatap kosong kearah depan tanpa arti,tatapannya kosong menatap objek didepan dari posisinya.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseyo,chingudeul,,^_^

Perkenalkan saya author pendatang , author membawa ff **YAOI lagi**…adakah yang suka **YAOI** disini…? Adakah yang tau Couple TaoRis..? pasti sudah pada tahu donk dengan couple ini,,,^_* couple ter-so-sweet saat ini menurut saya,,,^_^,

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan ff dengan **YAOI** ini,lebih baik tidak usah membaca,bukannya author pelit,,tapi author gak suka yang namanya saling ngebash,mengebash ataupun dibash menyesakkan#plak bahasa gua,T_T

**So Don't Like, Don't Read,,,,arraso..?#bow.**

**And Don't Be Silent Readers,,,ne…? harap bisa dimengerti.#bow again**

Oke daripada kebanyakan ini itu,,author persembahkan ff ini untuk readers,,selamat membaca…Annyeonghaseyo…^^

**Author : Anonymous**

Tittle : **Only Time**

Main Cast : **Wu Fan a.k.a Kris**

** Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao**

Other Cast: Zhoumi a.k.a Zhoumi as Tao Brother

Oh Se Hun a.k.a Se Hun

Lu Han a.k.a Lu Han #They are Couple HunHan.

(Cast lainnya dapat dilihat didalam ffnya).

Rate : G

Length : Berseri…T_T#mianhe kalau mungkin kepanjangan.

Genre : YAOI / ROMANCE /AU / Angst /

Disclaimer : This is mine,cast-nya milik bersama#plakkdikroyokummanya. ff ini murni punya author. Don't Copas…^v^

Happy Reading…. :)

_**Note : Special Author Pov ,Special Flashback…Dan kalimat yang bercetak miring itu adalah kata dalam hati. **___

Preview Part 1…

" _Zhoumi-shi,,usahakan Tao jangan sampai terluka lagi,seperti ini,,luka yang kecil akan menjadi besar dan sangat membahayakan baginya,jika terjadi infeks ,diluka itu,yang dapat menganggu system imunitas-nya. Akan fatal jadinya jika luka itu menyebabkan virus yang memperparah penyakitnya Zhoum-shi."_

Perkataan itu kini terngiang kembali ditelinga Zhoumi,ingatnya kembali kekejadian satu tahun lalu,dimana saat itu Zhoumi merasakan perasaan kekecewaan,seperti saat ini yang terulang kembali.

Satu tahun lalu,Tao terluka akibat bermain sepeda di pekarangan rumahnya,Tao terjatuh dari sepedanya dan luka dikaki kanannya,dan yang disesalkan Zhoumi adalah Tao tidak mengatakan hal itu kepadanya,hingga suatu malam Tao demam tinggi dan dari hidungnya mengalir darah segar,Mimisan. Orang tua mereka dan Zhoumi panik,mengingat penyakit Tao,yang sangat berefek samping saat itu Dokter mewanti-wanti kepada Zhoumi dan orang tuanya agar menjaga Tao,lebih protektif jika tidak ingin hal buruk terulang kembali,kejadian itu membuat Tao koma tiga bulan dan harus menjalani pengobatan dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya,dan itu berlanjut hingga sekarang. Itulah yang membuat Zhoumi sedikit kecewa pada Tao,yang selalu saja menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting darinya.

Part 2….

Langsung sajalah…happy reading.^_^

Siang hari itu nampak namja cantik tengah duduk sendiri di bangku taman,sembari mengutak atik handphone-nya.

" Chagi…" seru suara khas yang sukses mengejutkan namja yang tengah asik itu.

" Hyung kau mengagetkanku…!" ujar namja itu.

" Mianhe ,Se Hun-ah,,,kau sendirian?" Tanya Lu Han sembari duduk di samping Se Hun.

" Ne,,Tao hari ini tidak berangkat,,kata wali kelas,,dia tidak enak badan,,hyung-nya yang memberitahu wali kelas." Jawab Se Hun dengan tampang sedih.

" Oh,,,semoga dia cepat sembuh,,sudah jangan sedih,,,doa-kan dia baik-baik saja…ne" Se Hun menganggukinya, Lu Han yang melihatnya tersenyum dan menarik Se Hun kedalam pelukannya.

" Se Hunni….!" Pekik suara Bass dari arah samping kanan mereka,membuat keduanya menoleh kearah tersebutdan mendapati sosok Kris tengah berlari kecil kearah mereka.

" Ada apa Kris..?" sahut Lu Han.

" Cuma kalian berdua…?" Tanya Kris to the point.

" Siapa yang kau cari hah…?" Tanya Lu Han lagi,dikarenakan Se Hun sedang sedih mendengar Tao yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai teman yang asik,kini tengah sakit.

" Dimana temanmu,, Se Hunni?" Tanya Kris yang membawa sebuah kotak berukuran agak besar.

" Maksud mu .Tao?" Lu Han menjawab lagi.

" Ne,,dimana dia..?"

" Dia sakit,,dan dia tidak berangkat hari ini,,dan,,,,,namja ku sedang buruk suasana hatinya dai sedih karna temannya sedang sakit." Jelas Lu Han sambil mengusap pelan rambut sambut,dan melihat itu cukup membuat Kris tertegun dan ia kembali teringat kejadian kemarin sore.

"_Mwo,,dia sakit,,apa karna kejadian kemarin,,,?,,karena luka ditangannya itu,,,,?jika iya,maka itu gara-gara aku,ini salahku." Kris merutuk dirinya dalam hati._

" Kris hyung,,kau kenapa…?" Tanya Se Hun,saat melihat Kris melamun.

" Aku tidak apa-apa..ya sudah,,aku pergi dulu,," ujar Kris dengann terburu-buru dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Lu Han dan Se Hun bingung melihat tingkah Kriss yang aneh,,tiba-tiba diam,dan berubah seperti orang bersalah.

Didalam ruangan berdinding yang serba putih serta bau khas yang menyeruak hidung,dengan satu bed yang terdapat namja yang tengah merintih disana.

" Gege,,ini sakit sekali…aku mohon,,panggilkan Dokter untuk melepas ini.." keluh Tao pada Gegenya,sembari memperlihatkan tangannya yang tertusuk jarum berselang kecil yang terdapat cairan didalamnya.

" Dokter akan datang sebentar lagi,,sabar sedikit,,,ya?,,," Zhoumi berusaha menenangkannya, melihat sang adik merintih dan terus meronta menahan sakit.

" Ini sakit sekali Gege,,,ini sakit sekali,,," ujar Tao dengan tak bisa di tahan lagi,kini ia menangis merasakan sakitnya menjalani pengobatan yang terbilang rutin ia lakukan dalam satu tahun terakhir.

" Tahan sedikit lagi,,,Tao,,,!..?tunjukan pada Gege ,,Tao yang tak pernah menangis karena terpukul tongkat wushu..?" hibur Zhoumi sambil terus menggenggam tangan Tao yang tidak di tusuk jarum.

" Aku sedang tidak bermain wushu Gege,,kemoterapi lebih menyeramkan dari pertandingan Wushu…!" jawab Tao disela rintihannya ,membuat Zhoumi tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Tao yang menandakan jika Tao masih dalam kondisi sadar.

Tao adalah atlit Wushu,,sebelum penyakit mematikan ini merenggut kekuatan Wushu-nya.

" Zhoumi-shi…" sapa Dokter yang baru saja masuk keruang itu.

" Dokter,,apa ini sudah bisa dihentikan…?" Tanya Zhoumi yang sepertinya mulai kasihan kepada Tao yang terus merintih.

" Ya,,akan saya hentikan,,," Dokterpun mulai mematikan dan melepas alat-alat yang membuat Tao menangis merintih itu,kecuali Jarum infuse yang masih menusuk lengan Tao dan selang oksigen yang terpasang dihidung Tao.

" Begini lebih baik,,," seru Tao meski dengan mata terpejam dan nafas yang terlihat kelelahan akibat menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri ditangannya.

" Adikku yang hebat,," Salut Zhoumi dengan membelai puncak kepala Tao dengan sayangnya. " Dokter,,bagaimana hasil tes-nya…?" Zhoumi mengalihkan pembicaraannya pada Dokter yang terlihat tadi membawa sebuah amplop.

" Luka ditangan Tao sedikit terjadi infeksi,,,itu membuat Tao sedikit demam,sedangkan terapi ini saya lakukan karna…" ucapan dokter itu terhenti saat isi amplop yang ia bawa ia keluarkan.

" Ada virus yang masuk kedalam tubuh Tao,,virus itu ditakutkan akan berdampak buruk pada penyakit Tao,Leukimia adalah penyakit yang rentan terkena virus,jika virus sudah mengkontaminasi penyakit itu maka bisa berakibat fatal dengan memburuknya penyakit itu,maka dari itu saya meminta agar Tao melakukan kemoterapi rutin untuk sementara waktu,,saya mengkhawatirkan apa yang saya takutkan akan terjadi." Jelas Dokter pada Zhoumi yang juga didengar oleh Tao.

" Aku ingin pulang Gege…" celatuk Tao yang membuat Dokter dan Zhoumi menatapnya kaget.

" Kau masih harus dirawat Tao,," tukas Zhoumi.

" Aku ingin pulang…" Tao tetap kekeh pada keinginannya,dengan linangan airmata meski tidak dengan isakan lagi,ia mengatakan keinginannya itu.

" Dokter,,,?" Zhoumi menatap kearah Dokter.

" Akan aku buatkan resep obat yang harus kau minum dirumah,dan aku akan menugaskan satu perawat untuk menjaga Tao -shi,,,jangan buat suasana hatinya sedih,,karna itu juga berpengaruh pada penyakitnya yang akan langsung menyerang kesaraf otaknya jika ia terlalu memikirkan suatu masalah yang berat." Ujar Dokter dengan bijaksananya.

Kris yang sudah pulang sekolah langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya,hingga tak menyadari jika sang umma tengah duduk diruang tamu,melihat tingkah sang putra semata wayangnya itu,umma Kriss hanya bias tersenyum memakluminya.

" Aigoo,,,ini salahku..!" pekik Kris sesaat setelah melempar Tasnya ketempat terduduk dilantai dengan bersandar pada pinggiran tempat tidurnya,sambil sesekali mengacak rambutnya,dan terus bergumam.

" Ini salahku,,,,ya ini salahku,,gara-gara aku dia sakit,,,oh God…?!" Kris terlihat merasa sangat bersalah mendengar Tao sakit,diotaknya kini terus terbayang kejadian kemarin saja ia lebih berhati-hati dengan bawaannya kemarin mungkin hari ini akan melihat Tao.

" Sayang…" panggil suara seorang yeoja dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

" Umma…" sahut Kris yang masih dalam posisinya dan dengan expresi seperti orang galau.

" Kau tidak apa-apa..? apa kau sakit?" umma Kris terlihat khawatir melihat sang aegyo-nya yang tertunduk lesu memeluk kaki panjangnya yang ia tekuk.

" Aku tidak sakit umma,,hanya saja aku merasa bersalah kepada seseorang.." Kris emngatakan yang sejujurnya kepada sang umma yang memang dekat dengannya.

" Kau merasa bersalah…? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Kris…?" umma Kris terlihat tertarik dengan obrolan ini,umma Kris mensejajarkan duduknya seperti Kris.

" Aku melukainya." Jawab Kris dengan kepala yang semakin tertunduk.

Umm Kris terlihat bingung dengan celotehan anaknya ini,hingga akhirnya melihat anaknya yang terlihat sangat menyesal,membuat umma-nya memeluk Kris.

" Kenapa kau tidak memintaa maaf,jika memang kau menyadari kesalahanmu…? Hem?" dengan masih memeluk Kris sang umma member saran.

" Dia tidak berangkat umma,,dia sakit..aku khawatir dengannya,," ujar Kris sembari melepas pelukan sang umma.

" Jenguk dia…"

" Aku tidak tahu rumahnya,,jika saja aku tahu dimana rumahnya mungkin sekaranag aku sudah berada disana." Jawab Kris lesu.

" Kau terlihat sangat khawatir sayang,,apa dia kekasihmu…?" Tanya sang umma dengan senyuman.

" Annio,,dia bukan kekasih ku…umma!" Kris segera membantahnya dengan cepat,melihat itu,ummanya tersenyum memahaminya.

" Umma tahu Kris,,umma memakluminya,,wajar jika kau jadi seperti ini,,ya sudah sekarang lebih baik kau ganti bajumu,makan sianglah dulu,,setelah itu pikirkan cara meminta maaf padanya.." kata sang umma sembari beranjak berdiri.

" Umma dia bukan kekasihku.." ujar Kris dengan tertunduk menatap kebawah.

" Tatapan matamu mengatakan yang sebaliknya..sayang..hwaiting..!" ujar umma sembari berjalan keluar kamar Kris.

" Benarkah mataku mengatakan yang sebaliknya…?" gumam Kris pada dirinya sendiri dengan memegang dadanya,merasakan detakan jantungnya yang berdegup saat mendengan perkataan ummanya.

Nampak mobil berwarna sapphire blue berhenti disebuah pelataran rumah yang cukup lebar itu,dan sejurus kemudian keluarlah namja dari mobil itu,kaki jenjangnya kini melangkah menuju rumah dihadapannya.

TOK~~~TOK~~~TOK~~~

" Ne,,chakamman..!" pekik suara dari dalam rumah itu.

" Annyeonghaseyo…" sapa namja yang baru saja dibukakan pintu itu.

" Ne,,,annyeong…" sahut namja imut yang memakai baju kedodoran dan celana kain pas dikakinya setelah membukakan pintu itu.

" Bisa bertemu dengan Oh Se Hun…?" Tanya namja yang memakai kemeja hitam setelan dengan celananya.

" Ne,saya sendiri,silahkan masuk?" Se Hun mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk kedalam,keduanya kini duduk di ruang tamu.

" Kau tinggal sendirian..?" Tanya namja berhidung bangir itu pada Se Hun yang duduk disebrangnya.

" Appa dan Umma sedang keluar kota,ada pembantu yang menemaniku,,mian,,anda siapa…" Tanya Se Hun dengan sopannya,melihat dirinya lebih muda dari yang ada didepanya Nampak ia juga terlihat sedikit takut dengan kedatangan tamu yang tak ia kenal ini.

" oh,,,saya Zhoumi,,Hyung-nya Tao,,kau temannya kan…?" jelas Zhoumi.

" Oh,,,ne aku temannya,Tao temanku juga,,apa sesuatu terjadi pada Tao…?" Se Hun terlihat sedikit bingung mau memanggil hyung-nya Tao.

" Panggil aku seperti Tao memanggilku," ujar Zhoumi dengan memberi senyuman.

" Ne,,, hyung,,Tao…?" Se Hun terlihat khawatir.

" Tao,,ada dirumah sekarang,karna sakitnya ia tidak bisa menjemputmu sendiri,jadi aku kemari untuk menjemputmu,,Tao memintaku agar kau mau kerumah kami, aku tahu rumahmu,,walikelas yang memberitahunya." Jelas Zhoumi dan cukup meyakinkan Se Hun.

" Ne,,aku akan ikut dengan hyung.." jawab Se Hun yang mendengarnya tersenyum penuh arti.

Setelah selesai bergati baju,Se Hun pun ikut dengan Zhoumi karna bagi Se Hun,Tao sudah ia anggap sebagai teman baiknya ,meskipun bisa dikatakan mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam lalu,,namun itu terlihat sudah membuat keduanya dekat, Tao yang pendiam dan Se Hun yang suka dengan ketenangan terlihat sangat senang berkenalan dengan Tao.

Tak butuh waktu lama keduanya sampai ditempat tujuan.

" Kami datang…" pekik Zhoumi sembari membuka daun pintu rumahnya itu.

" Zhoumi-shi anda sudah pulang…" sambut seorang yoeja dengan pakaian alan perawat itu dengan membungkuk memberi hormat.

Zhoumi dan Se Hun-pun masuk kedalam,Se Hun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan,melihat keseluruh penjuru tempat yang dominan dengan cat putih dan biru itu.

" Se Hun,,kau duduk disini dulu ne,,hyung akan memberitahu Tao jika kau sudah datang,," tukas Zhoumi denga senyuman dengan itu Zhoumi berjalan kearah pintu bercat biru diikuti dengan yoeja yang bisa disebut Suster Hun yang melihat yoeja berpakaian bak seorang perawat itu,sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya,pertanda ia bingung.

" Suster,apa Tao baik-baik saja…?" Tanya Zhoumi pada Suster yang berjalan disamping kirinya itu.

" Saat Zhoumi-shi pergi, Tao-shi mulai merasakan efek dari terapi yang ia jalani, tadi Tao –shi muntah-muntah dan mimisan,dan sekarang dia sedang beristirahat." Jelas Suster dengan kepala tertunduk tandanya sopan.

" Oh God,,,,baiklah,,,sekarang Suster bisa istirahat,,gomawo.." tukas Zhoumi yang diangguki oleh Suster itu dan kemudian ia meninggalkan Zhoumi yang akan masuk kedalam kamar.

" Panda …" panggil Zhoumi lirih seraya membuka pintu.

Kamar Tao kini bisa dibilang seperti ruang sterilisasi,jendela yang tertutup begitu juga dengan tirainya,ada beberapa benda yang baru di kamarnya, seperti tabung oksigen yang tingginya sekitar satu meter,disampingnya juga terdapat meja yang dipenuhi dengan mesin berteknologi kodokteran,alat pendeteksi jantung,dan juga tiang tempat infuse yang kini tengah menusuk lengan tangan Tao.

" Hyung,,," lirih terdengar sahutan dari mulut Tao yang masih tergolek lemah,dengan matanya yang sendu menambah terasa penderitaannya sekarang.

" Hyung membawanya kemari,,," ujar Zhoumi dengan senyuman seraya duduk disamping Tao terbaring.

" Jinjja,,,? Suruh dia menemuiku hyung,,," pinta Tao yang terlihat gembira,mengerti yang dimaksud hyungnya.

" Ne,,,tunggu sebentar,,," kata Zhoumi dengan mengusap pelan dahi Tao dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar kamar Tao untuk memanggil Se Hun.

" Tao-ah….." lirih Se Hun yang kini sudah masuk kedalam kamar Tao.

" Se Hun-ah,,,kau mau datang kerumahku…?" Tanya Tao memulai pembicaraan,dengan senyumannya ia menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya di hadapan sahabat barunya ini.

" Tao,,apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu…?" Tanya Se Hun dengan tatapan bingung,melihat Tao yang terbaring ditempat tidurnya dengan selang infuse,dan disampingnya juga terdapat alat-alat kedokteran.

" Annio,,," jawab Tao singkat seraya melihat temannya yang kini sedang menarik kursi dari meja belajar Tao untuk ia duduki berdampingan dengan Tao yang tiduran ditempat tidurnya.

" Tao-ah…" Se Hun hanya bisa menggumamkan nama Tao saat ia merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Tao.

" Se Hunnie,,," ujar Tao sembari bangun dari tidurnya dan menarik Se Hun dalam pelukannya,beruntung Se Hun duduk tidak jauh darinya tidur jadi dengan tangan Tao yang panjang mudahlah ia memeluk Se Hun seperti saat ini.

" Tao,,ada apa denganmu,,,ceritakan padaku,,,katakan padaku,,ada apa…uljima…sssttttt" tukas Se Hun dengan mengusap pelan punggung Tao yang terlihat sedikit bergetar karena Tao kini tengah menangis dipelukan Se Hun. Pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat membuat Zhoumi melihat moment itu,Zhoumi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris,sebelum akhirnya ia menutup kembali pintu itu.

" Aku sekarat Se Hunnie,,,aku sekarat…" Tao yang sudah terlihat kalut,meluapkan isi hatinya pada Se Hun.

" Apa maksudmu….?! Tao…" Tanya Se Hun sembari melepas pelukannya,dengan w ajah bingung dan kaget.

" Aku sekarat,,Aku sakit…." Ujar Tao dengan airmata yang mengelir dipipinya.

" Jawab aku Tao,,, ada apa denganmu,,,katakan" pinta Se Hun yang mulai terharu dan menitihkan airmata.

" Ada kanker yang bersarang ditubuhku,," jawab Tao yang kini duduk menghadap kearah Se Hun.

" Jinjja…? Kau serius…?" Se Hun terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari mulut Tao .

" Ne,,,aku serius,,kanker itu terus menggerogoti tubuhku,dan perlahan akan membunuhku…" ujar Tao dengan tatapan sendunya.

" Ini tidak boleh terjadi,,,kita belum lama berteman,,kita juga belum mengerjakan tugas bersama,,bermain bersama dengan Lu Han hyung,Kris Hyung dan masih banyak moment yang harus kita lewati bersama,, Dokter harus lakukan sesuatu,,,ya,,,harus..!" ujar Se Hun yang kini terlilhat sangt terpukul mendengar Tao berkata demikian,Se Hun tak hentinya menangis airmatanya terus berlinang,dengan kepala tertunduk,melihat itu Tao merasa bersalah dan memeluknya kembali.

" Lebih baik tak kukatakan tentang hal ini padamu.." ujar Tao sambil memeluk Se Hun yang masih menangis.

" Kau sudah lakukan yang benar Tao,,jika kau tidak mengatakannya,,,mungkin aku akan marah padamu,,karna aku sudah menganggapmu teman baikku sejak kita bertemu." Ujar Se Hun,yang terlihat sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya,Tao kembali pada posisinya,ia duduk melipat kakinya menatap Se Hun yang sedang membersihkan jejak airmatanya dengan tisu yang baru saja diambilkan oleh Tao.

" Jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada siapapun ya,,,termasuk Kris ." Pinta Tao.

" Wae,,,kenapa mereka tidak boleh tahu,,,?"

" Aku tidak ingin dikasihani,,karena penyakitku ini,," ujar Tao dengan kepala tertunduk.

" Baiklah,,tapi jika memang harus dikatakan,,aku akan mengatakannya,tak peduli laranganmu…"

" Aku percaya padamu Se Hunni." Tukas Tao dengan senyumannya.

Pagi-pagi sekali Tao sudah bangun dan membersihkan diri,dia menatap kearah cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya,Tao menatap sendu kearah cermin yang memperlihatkan wajahnya yang pucat,bibirnya yang pucat,matanya yang sudah seperti mata panda,karena terlalu takut untuk memejamkan mata,Tao terkadang tidak tidur semalaman. Hanya karena ia takut jika ia terlarut dalam tidurnya.

" Pandanya hyung,,apa sudah bangun..?…" pekik suara Zhoumi dari balik pintu.

" Ne hyung.." sahut Tao yang membuat hyungnya terkejut melihat Tao yang sudah berdiri disisi lain ruangan itu.

" Tao,,," gumam Zhoumi saat melihat Tao sudah siap dengan memakai seragamnya.

" Aku baik-baik saja hyung,,jangan tunjukan ekspresi terkejutmu itu,," keluh Tao,sambil berjalan mendekati Zhoumi yang msih terpaku pad posisinya.

" Kau yakin…?" Tanya Zhoumi memastikan.

" Ne,,hyung,,,aku ingin kesekolah hari ini,,,aku bosan dirumah…." Jawab Tao.

" Tapi,,,,,"

" Sudahlah hyung,,,aku baik-baik saja,,aku ada janji dengan Se Hunnie,kami akan bermain bersamanya sepulang sekolah,,dan aku yang membuat janji itu." Jelas Tao pada Zhoumi yang masih terus menatapnya gelisah.

" Baiklah hyung akan minta seseorang untuk mengawalmu…" ujar Zhoumi sembari mengusap pelan rambut Tao,terlihat wajah Zhoumi yang berubah sangat khawatir melihat tingkah laku Tao yang sedikit aneh.

"Ah tidak usah,,,aku bukan tersangka pembunuhan hyung,,,kenapa harus ada pengawal…aku tidak mau..!" Tao menolaknya,dengan gaya Aegyo-nya yang membuat Zhoumi tersenyum.

" Baiklah,,,sekarang kita sarapan dulu,,,nanti hyung akan mengantarmu berangkat sekolah,,,"

Tao dan Zhoumi berjalan kearah pintu keluar menuju meja makan,Tao yang kemarin sore masih lemah,dipagi ini meski terlihat sedikit memaksakan namun sepertinya rasa tak ingin membuang waktu dengan sia-sia membuatnya kuat.

"Kris,,,,sudah siang,,,ayo turun,,,sarapan dulu…" lengkingan suara umma Kriss dipagi hari sudah terdengar,memanggil sang aegyo-nya.

" Ne umma…." Sahut Kris yang ternyata sudah berjalan menuruni tangga.

" Ayo sekarang kau sarapan dulu,,kemarin siang kau tidak makam,,malampun kau hanya turun untuk mandi,,kau sama sekali tidak makan,,umma mengkhawatirkanmu Kris,,bagaimana nanti,jika asam lambungmu kambuh,,,hah…?" umma Kris terlihat sedikit kesap pagi ini mendapati sikap sang anak yang uring-uringan sejak kemarin siang.

" Mianhe umma,,aku sedang tidak mood makan." Jawab Kriss sembari berjalan kearah meja makan dan duduk di kursinya.

" Jangan lupakan kesehatanmu…Kris,,umma tidak ingin yang sudah terjadi,,terulang kembali.." pinta sang umma yang terlihat teringat akan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedih,umma Kris-pun duduk dikursi berhadapan dengan Kris yang kini sedang meneguk susu digelas yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

" Ne umma mianhe,,aku-,,," ucapan Kriss terhenti karena ia merasakan perutnya sedikit ada yang aneh,ia juga merasakan mual yang amat sangat.

" Kris,,kau kenapa,,,perutmu sakit…?" umma Kriss panic,saat melihat anak semata wayangnya itu berlari kearah wastafel dan memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

" Gwenchana umma,,aku hanya sedikit mual saja,,mungkin asam lambungku…." Jawab Kris setelah membersihkan mulutnya,dan berusaha menutupi rasa sakitnya.

" Kris,,kita kedokter ya…?" ajak ummanya sembari memegang pundak Kris.

" Annio umma,,,ini tidak apa-apa,,,sungguh,,percaya padaku," Kris berusaha meyakinkan sang -nya hanya terdiam melihat Kris yang tersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

" Baiklah,,umma percaya padamu." Jawab umma Kris,sejurus kemudian ummanya memapah Kris kembali lagi kekursinya,Kriss terlihat sudah tidak meringis kesakitan .

Tettttt-tettttttttttt…..

Terdengar bell rumah berbunyi,umma Kris segera menyambangi pintu rumah mereka,meninggalkan Kris yang sedang memulai sarapannya.

" Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma…apa Kris didalam..?" Tanya namja brseragam lengkap denga tas sekolah hitamnya yang ia gendong.

" Ne,,,Lu Han dia sedang sarapan,,,ayo,,masuk…" ajak Umma Kris sembari berjalan masuk diikuti Lu Han yang mengekor dibelakanngnya.

" Annyeong Kris…" sapa Lu Han pada sahabat karibnya itu.

" Lu Han,,kau datang pagi sekali,,,kau sudah sarapan…?" Tanya Kris yang sedang mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya ia letakkan dikuris sampingnya

" Aku sudah sarapan,aku sengaja datang lebih pagi,,kaukan lambat." Ejek Lu Han yang sudah tak sungkan dengan keluarga Kris.

Umma Kris yang duduk kembali kekursinya hanya tersenyum,melihat Lu Han.

" aishh,,kau ini,,,arra,,kajja kita berangkat,,,,!" ujar Kris sembari berdiri dari duduknya,dan mulai menggendong tasnya.

" Kris..!" panggil ummanya yang menyadari anaknya belum memulai sarapannya.

" Nanti aku makan sepulang sekolah saja umma,,aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya sejurus kemudian mendekati sang umma dan mencium keningnya seperti yang ia lakukan setiap akan berangkat sekolah sejak dulu,Lu Han melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

" Hati-hati ne,,,Lu Han titip Kris.." Lu Han menyanggupinya dengan anggukan.

Pagi itu mereka berangkat sekolah seperti biasa,sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh itu,mereka lalui dengan guyonan mereka,Kriss seolah lupa rasa sakitnya ,dia terlihat lihai menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia.

" Kris,apa kau sedang sakit..?" Tanya Lu Han sambil menatap kearah Kris yang memang sedikit pucat dipagi ini.

" Annio,,wae…?"

" Wajahmu pucat,,,dan tadi juga kau bilang kau baik-baik saja pada ummamu yang terlihat khawatir dengamu." Lu Han berujar sembari memainkan handphone genggamnya.

" Umma memang kadang suka overprotektif padaku,,tapi aku pastikan aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kris tegas.

Lu Han menatapnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kemudian perhatian Lu Han tertuju pada Gadget yang ada ditangannya.

" Yoeboseyo,chagi morning kiss.." sahut Lu Han pada seseorang yang kini sedang menelfonnya. Kriss yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafasnya.

" Ne chagi,,,aku hampir sampai,,aku dengan Kriss,,apa kau sendirian..?"

" Oh ada Tao,,ya,,aku akan segera meluncur kesana…tunggu aku,,bye.." Lu Han terlihat sumringah begitu memasukkan gadget hitamnya kedalam saku,selesai ia berbincang dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

" Lu Han,, apa Se Hun sedang bersama Tao..?" Tanya Kris saat telingannya menangkap nama yang Lu Han .

" Ne,,,dia sedang bersama Tao,,mereka sedang menunggu kita."

" Jinjja…? Kajja kita cepat sedikit.." ujar Kriss sambil menarik tangan Lu Han untuk mempercepat langkahnya,melihat Kriss yang berubah aneh setelah mendengar penjelasannya,Lu Han hanya tersenyumpenuh arti,,seakan sudah mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada sahabatnya ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian kedua namja itu sudah sampai dipintu gerbang,sekolah mereka,mata Lu Han langsung tertuju pada dua makhluk yang tengah berdiri di sisi kanan dalam gerbang ia segera cepatkan langkahnya lagi-lagi,,Kriss tertinggal dibelakangnya karena tali sepatunya yang lepas.

" Chagi,,,sudah lama menunggu…?" Tanya Lu Han saat ia sudah berdiri dihadapan Se Hun yang sedanga menunggunya di gerbang ditemani Tao yang hanya diam saja memainkan gadget putihnya.

" Ne,,,hyung,kau lama sekali,,lihat Tao saja sampai bosan.." Se Hun menunjuk Tao yang masih sibuk dengan objek ditangannya tanpa menghiraukan percakapan kedua namja yang tengah saling berargument itu.

" Lu Han kau suka sekali meninggalkan temanmu,,hah…!" keluh Kris,sembari berlari kecil mendekati ketiganya,pandangan Kris langsung tertuju pada Tao yang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

" Tao…" panggil Se Hun sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tao.

" Ne,,," jawab Tao singkat dan tidak sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada Kriss yang juga sedang memandangnya.

" Ayo kita masuk…" ajak Se Hun sembari menggandenga Tao,dan membiarkan Lu Han berjalan dengan Kris.

" Ne,," lagi-lagi Tao menjawabnya dengan singkat,ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dimana ia melangkah Kris hanya bisa menatap punggung Tao yang berjalan dihadapannya.

Hari itu hari terasa sangat cepat,tak terasa bunyi bel tanda pelajaran selesai sudah berbunyi,membuat semua siswa berhamburan keluar ruangan.

" Se Hun-ah,,apa kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan…?" Tanya Tao saat keduanya sudah berjalan keluar kelas mereka.

" Eh,,,memangnya kau sudah baikan…?" Se Hun terlihat sedikit khawatir mendengar permintaan Tao yang tiba-tiba.

" Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang..aku baik-baik saja,,seperti biasa aku akan sehat kembali setelah melakuka ritual itu,,hehehehe." Jawab tao dengan senyuman yang membuat Se Hun menatapnya miris. " Jangan tatap aku seperti itu Se Hun-ah,,," keluh Tao saat menyadari Se Hun menatapnya sendu,seolah ia tatapannya mengatakan _kau harus tetap semangat…!_

" Arraso…baiklah kita jalan-jalan,,eh tapi,,apa kau sudah ijin dengan Zhoumi Hyung…?"

" Tentu saja aku sudah mendapat ijin darinya…" jawab Tao bangga.

" Oya,,bagaimana jika kita kencan ganda…?" seru Se Hun,dan sukses membuat Tao terkejut dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

" Maksud mu…?"

" Aku dengan Lu Han hyung,,dank au dengan Kris Hyung,,,,kau maukan,,,? Lagipula,,menurutku,,,Kris Hyung,,,ada sesuatu dengan mu…" Se Hun menggoda Tao yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

" Sesuatu…? Sesuatu apa…?" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya,sambil menerawang.

" Sudah-sudah jangan dipikirkan,,,lebih baik kau lihat sendiri akan hubungi mereka dulu." Tao terdiam dan mengangguki ucapan Se Hun.

Note : Huwa sudah part 2…gimana readers…? Ff-nya makin gajekan..?(+v+).Wah,,mereka akan pergi kemana ya…?

T-B-C …jangan lupa RCL ^_^#RCL raeders adalah nyawa bagi ku.# #bow


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeonghaseyo,chingudeul,,^_^

Perkenalkan saya author pendatang , author membawa ff **YAOI lagi**…adakah yang suka **YAOI** disini…? Adakah yang tau Couple TaoRis..? pasti sudah pada tahu donk dengan couple ini,,,^_* couple ter-so-sweet saat ini menurut saya,,,^_^,

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan ff dengan **YAOI** ini,lebih baik tidak usah membaca,bukannya author pelit,,tapi author gak suka yang namanya saling ngebash,mengebash ataupun dibash menyesakkan#plak bahasa gua,T_T

**So Don't Like, Don't Read,,,,arraso..?#bow.**

**And Don't Be Silent Readers,,,ne…? harap bisa dimengerti.#bow again**

Oke daripada kebanyakan ini itu,,author persembahkan ff ini untuk readers,,selamat membaca…Annyeonghaseyo…^^

**Author : Anonymous**

Tittle : **Only Time**

Main Cast : **Wu Fan a.k.a Kris**

** Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao**

Other Cast: Zhoumi a.k.a Zhoumi as Tao Brother

Oh Se Hun a.k.a Se Hun

Lu Han a.k.a Lu Han #They are Couple HunHan.

(Cast lainnya dapat dilihat didalam ffnya).

Rate : G

Length : Berseri…T_T#mianhe kalau mungkin kepanjangan.

Genre : YAOI / ROMANCE /AU / Angst /

Disclaimer : This is mine,cast-nya milik bersama#plakkdikroyokummanya. ff ini murni punya author. Don't Copas…^v^

Happy Reading…. :)

_**Note : Special Author Pov ,Special Flashback…Dan kalimat yang bercetak miring itu adalah kata dalam hati. **___

Preview Part 1…

" _Zhoumi-shi,,usahakan Tao jangan sampai terluka lagi,seperti ini,,luka yang kecil akan menjadi besar dan sangat membahayakan baginya,jika terjadi infeks ,diluka itu,yang dapat menganggu system imunitas-nya. Akan fatal jadinya jika luka itu menyebabkan virus yang memperparah penyakitnya Zhoum-shi."_

Perkataan itu kini terngiang kembali ditelinga Zhoumi,ingatnya kembali kekejadian satu tahun lalu,dimana saat itu Zhoumi merasakan perasaan kekecewaan,seperti saat ini yang terulang kembali.

Satu tahun lalu,Tao terluka akibat bermain sepeda di pekarangan rumahnya,Tao terjatuh dari sepedanya dan luka dikaki kanannya,dan yang disesalkan Zhoumi adalah Tao tidak mengatakan hal itu kepadanya,hingga suatu malam Tao demam tinggi dan dari hidungnya mengalir darah segar,Mimisan. Orang tua mereka dan Zhoumi panik,mengingat penyakit Tao,yang sangat berefek samping saat itu Dokter mewanti-wanti kepada Zhoumi dan orang tuanya agar menjaga Tao,lebih protektif jika tidak ingin hal buruk terulang kembali,kejadian itu membuat Tao koma tiga bulan dan harus menjalani pengobatan dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya,dan itu berlanjut hingga sekarang. Itulah yang membuat Zhoumi sedikit kecewa pada Tao,yang selalu saja menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting darinya.

Part 2….

Langsung sajalah…happy reading.^_^

Siang hari itu nampak namja cantik tengah duduk sendiri di bangku taman,sembari mengutak atik handphone-nya.

" Chagi…" seru suara khas yang sukses mengejutkan namja yang tengah asik itu.

" Hyung kau mengagetkanku…!" ujar namja itu.

" Mianhe ,Se Hun-ah,,,kau sendirian?" Tanya Lu Han sembari duduk di samping Se Hun.

" Ne,,Tao hari ini tidak berangkat,,kata wali kelas,,dia tidak enak badan,,hyung-nya yang memberitahu wali kelas." Jawab Se Hun dengan tampang sedih.

" Oh,,,semoga dia cepat sembuh,,sudah jangan sedih,,,doa-kan dia baik-baik saja…ne" Se Hun menganggukinya, Lu Han yang melihatnya tersenyum dan menarik Se Hun kedalam pelukannya.

" Se Hunni….!" Pekik suara Bass dari arah samping kanan mereka,membuat keduanya menoleh kearah tersebutdan mendapati sosok Kris tengah berlari kecil kearah mereka.

" Ada apa Kris..?" sahut Lu Han.

" Cuma kalian berdua…?" Tanya Kris to the point.

" Siapa yang kau cari hah…?" Tanya Lu Han lagi,dikarenakan Se Hun sedang sedih mendengar Tao yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai teman yang asik,kini tengah sakit.

" Dimana temanmu,, Se Hunni?" Tanya Kris yang membawa sebuah kotak berukuran agak besar.

" Maksud mu .Tao?" Lu Han menjawab lagi.

" Ne,,dimana dia..?"

" Dia sakit,,dan dia tidak berangkat hari ini,,dan,,,,,namja ku sedang buruk suasana hatinya dai sedih karna temannya sedang sakit." Jelas Lu Han sambil mengusap pelan rambut sambut,dan melihat itu cukup membuat Kris tertegun dan ia kembali teringat kejadian kemarin sore.

"_Mwo,,dia sakit,,apa karna kejadian kemarin,,,?,,karena luka ditangannya itu,,,,?jika iya,maka itu gara-gara aku,ini salahku." Kris merutuk dirinya dalam hati._

" Kris hyung,,kau kenapa…?" Tanya Se Hun,saat melihat Kris melamun.

" Aku tidak apa-apa..ya sudah,,aku pergi dulu,," ujar Kris dengann terburu-buru dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Lu Han dan Se Hun bingung melihat tingkah Kriss yang aneh,,tiba-tiba diam,dan berubah seperti orang bersalah.

Didalam ruangan berdinding yang serba putih serta bau khas yang menyeruak hidung,dengan satu bed yang terdapat namja yang tengah merintih disana.

" Gege,,ini sakit sekali…aku mohon,,panggilkan Dokter untuk melepas ini.." keluh Tao pada Gegenya,sembari memperlihatkan tangannya yang tertusuk jarum berselang kecil yang terdapat cairan didalamnya.

" Dokter akan datang sebentar lagi,,sabar sedikit,,,ya?,,," Zhoumi berusaha menenangkannya, melihat sang adik merintih dan terus meronta menahan sakit.

" Ini sakit sekali Gege,,,ini sakit sekali,,," ujar Tao dengan tak bisa di tahan lagi,kini ia menangis merasakan sakitnya menjalani pengobatan yang terbilang rutin ia lakukan dalam satu tahun terakhir.

" Tahan sedikit lagi,,,Tao,,,!..?tunjukan pada Gege ,,Tao yang tak pernah menangis karena terpukul tongkat wushu..?" hibur Zhoumi sambil terus menggenggam tangan Tao yang tidak di tusuk jarum.

" Aku sedang tidak bermain wushu Gege,,kemoterapi lebih menyeramkan dari pertandingan Wushu…!" jawab Tao disela rintihannya ,membuat Zhoumi tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Tao yang menandakan jika Tao masih dalam kondisi sadar.

Tao adalah atlit Wushu,,sebelum penyakit mematikan ini merenggut kekuatan Wushu-nya.

" Zhoumi-shi…" sapa Dokter yang baru saja masuk keruang itu.

" Dokter,,apa ini sudah bisa dihentikan…?" Tanya Zhoumi yang sepertinya mulai kasihan kepada Tao yang terus merintih.

" Ya,,akan saya hentikan,,," Dokterpun mulai mematikan dan melepas alat-alat yang membuat Tao menangis merintih itu,kecuali Jarum infuse yang masih menusuk lengan Tao dan selang oksigen yang terpasang dihidung Tao.

" Begini lebih baik,,," seru Tao meski dengan mata terpejam dan nafas yang terlihat kelelahan akibat menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri ditangannya.

" Adikku yang hebat,," Salut Zhoumi dengan membelai puncak kepala Tao dengan sayangnya. " Dokter,,bagaimana hasil tes-nya…?" Zhoumi mengalihkan pembicaraannya pada Dokter yang terlihat tadi membawa sebuah amplop.

" Luka ditangan Tao sedikit terjadi infeksi,,,itu membuat Tao sedikit demam,sedangkan terapi ini saya lakukan karna…" ucapan dokter itu terhenti saat isi amplop yang ia bawa ia keluarkan.

" Ada virus yang masuk kedalam tubuh Tao,,virus itu ditakutkan akan berdampak buruk pada penyakit Tao,Leukimia adalah penyakit yang rentan terkena virus,jika virus sudah mengkontaminasi penyakit itu maka bisa berakibat fatal dengan memburuknya penyakit itu,maka dari itu saya meminta agar Tao melakukan kemoterapi rutin untuk sementara waktu,,saya mengkhawatirkan apa yang saya takutkan akan terjadi." Jelas Dokter pada Zhoumi yang juga didengar oleh Tao.

" Aku ingin pulang Gege…" celatuk Tao yang membuat Dokter dan Zhoumi menatapnya kaget.

" Kau masih harus dirawat Tao,," tukas Zhoumi.

" Aku ingin pulang…" Tao tetap kekeh pada keinginannya,dengan linangan airmata meski tidak dengan isakan lagi,ia mengatakan keinginannya itu.

" Dokter,,,?" Zhoumi menatap kearah Dokter.

" Akan aku buatkan resep obat yang harus kau minum dirumah,dan aku akan menugaskan satu perawat untuk menjaga Tao -shi,,,jangan buat suasana hatinya sedih,,karna itu juga berpengaruh pada penyakitnya yang akan langsung menyerang kesaraf otaknya jika ia terlalu memikirkan suatu masalah yang berat." Ujar Dokter dengan bijaksananya.

Kris yang sudah pulang sekolah langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya,hingga tak menyadari jika sang umma tengah duduk diruang tamu,melihat tingkah sang putra semata wayangnya itu,umma Kriss hanya bias tersenyum memakluminya.

" Aigoo,,,ini salahku..!" pekik Kris sesaat setelah melempar Tasnya ketempat terduduk dilantai dengan bersandar pada pinggiran tempat tidurnya,sambil sesekali mengacak rambutnya,dan terus bergumam.

" Ini salahku,,,,ya ini salahku,,gara-gara aku dia sakit,,,oh God…?!" Kris terlihat merasa sangat bersalah mendengar Tao sakit,diotaknya kini terus terbayang kejadian kemarin saja ia lebih berhati-hati dengan bawaannya kemarin mungkin hari ini akan melihat Tao.

" Sayang…" panggil suara seorang yeoja dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

" Umma…" sahut Kris yang masih dalam posisinya dan dengan expresi seperti orang galau.

" Kau tidak apa-apa..? apa kau sakit?" umma Kris terlihat khawatir melihat sang aegyo-nya yang tertunduk lesu memeluk kaki panjangnya yang ia tekuk.

" Aku tidak sakit umma,,hanya saja aku merasa bersalah kepada seseorang.." Kris emngatakan yang sejujurnya kepada sang umma yang memang dekat dengannya.

" Kau merasa bersalah…? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Kris…?" umma Kris terlihat tertarik dengan obrolan ini,umma Kris mensejajarkan duduknya seperti Kris.

" Aku melukainya." Jawab Kris dengan kepala yang semakin tertunduk.

Umm Kris terlihat bingung dengan celotehan anaknya ini,hingga akhirnya melihat anaknya yang terlihat sangat menyesal,membuat umma-nya memeluk Kris.

" Kenapa kau tidak memintaa maaf,jika memang kau menyadari kesalahanmu…? Hem?" dengan masih memeluk Kris sang umma member saran.

" Dia tidak berangkat umma,,dia sakit..aku khawatir dengannya,," ujar Kris sembari melepas pelukan sang umma.

" Jenguk dia…"

" Aku tidak tahu rumahnya,,jika saja aku tahu dimana rumahnya mungkin sekaranag aku sudah berada disana." Jawab Kris lesu.

" Kau terlihat sangat khawatir sayang,,apa dia kekasihmu…?" Tanya sang umma dengan senyuman.

" Annio,,dia bukan kekasih ku…umma!" Kris segera membantahnya dengan cepat,melihat itu,ummanya tersenyum memahaminya.

" Umma tahu Kris,,umma memakluminya,,wajar jika kau jadi seperti ini,,ya sudah sekarang lebih baik kau ganti bajumu,makan sianglah dulu,,setelah itu pikirkan cara meminta maaf padanya.." kata sang umma sembari beranjak berdiri.

" Umma dia bukan kekasihku.." ujar Kris dengan tertunduk menatap kebawah.

" Tatapan matamu mengatakan yang sebaliknya..sayang..hwaiting..!" ujar umma sembari berjalan keluar kamar Kris.

" Benarkah mataku mengatakan yang sebaliknya…?" gumam Kris pada dirinya sendiri dengan memegang dadanya,merasakan detakan jantungnya yang berdegup saat mendengan perkataan ummanya.

Nampak mobil berwarna sapphire blue berhenti disebuah pelataran rumah yang cukup lebar itu,dan sejurus kemudian keluarlah namja dari mobil itu,kaki jenjangnya kini melangkah menuju rumah dihadapannya.

TOK~~~TOK~~~TOK~~~

" Ne,,chakamman..!" pekik suara dari dalam rumah itu.

" Annyeonghaseyo…" sapa namja yang baru saja dibukakan pintu itu.

" Ne,,,annyeong…" sahut namja imut yang memakai baju kedodoran dan celana kain pas dikakinya setelah membukakan pintu itu.

" Bisa bertemu dengan Oh Se Hun…?" Tanya namja yang memakai kemeja hitam setelan dengan celananya.

" Ne,saya sendiri,silahkan masuk?" Se Hun mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk kedalam,keduanya kini duduk di ruang tamu.

" Kau tinggal sendirian..?" Tanya namja berhidung bangir itu pada Se Hun yang duduk disebrangnya.

" Appa dan Umma sedang keluar kota,ada pembantu yang menemaniku,,mian,,anda siapa…" Tanya Se Hun dengan sopannya,melihat dirinya lebih muda dari yang ada didepanya Nampak ia juga terlihat sedikit takut dengan kedatangan tamu yang tak ia kenal ini.

" oh,,,saya Zhoumi,,Hyung-nya Tao,,kau temannya kan…?" jelas Zhoumi.

" Oh,,,ne aku temannya,Tao temanku juga,,apa sesuatu terjadi pada Tao…?" Se Hun terlihat sedikit bingung mau memanggil hyung-nya Tao.

" Panggil aku seperti Tao memanggilku," ujar Zhoumi dengan memberi senyuman.

" Ne,,, hyung,,Tao…?" Se Hun terlihat khawatir.

" Tao,,ada dirumah sekarang,karna sakitnya ia tidak bisa menjemputmu sendiri,jadi aku kemari untuk menjemputmu,,Tao memintaku agar kau mau kerumah kami, aku tahu rumahmu,,walikelas yang memberitahunya." Jelas Zhoumi dan cukup meyakinkan Se Hun.

" Ne,,aku akan ikut dengan hyung.." jawab Se Hun yang mendengarnya tersenyum penuh arti.

Setelah selesai bergati baju,Se Hun pun ikut dengan Zhoumi karna bagi Se Hun,Tao sudah ia anggap sebagai teman baiknya ,meskipun bisa dikatakan mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam lalu,,namun itu terlihat sudah membuat keduanya dekat, Tao yang pendiam dan Se Hun yang suka dengan ketenangan terlihat sangat senang berkenalan dengan Tao.

Tak butuh waktu lama keduanya sampai ditempat tujuan.

" Kami datang…" pekik Zhoumi sembari membuka daun pintu rumahnya itu.

" Zhoumi-shi anda sudah pulang…" sambut seorang yoeja dengan pakaian alan perawat itu dengan membungkuk memberi hormat.

Zhoumi dan Se Hun-pun masuk kedalam,Se Hun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan,melihat keseluruh penjuru tempat yang dominan dengan cat putih dan biru itu.

" Se Hun,,kau duduk disini dulu ne,,hyung akan memberitahu Tao jika kau sudah datang,," tukas Zhoumi denga senyuman dengan itu Zhoumi berjalan kearah pintu bercat biru diikuti dengan yoeja yang bisa disebut Suster Hun yang melihat yoeja berpakaian bak seorang perawat itu,sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya,pertanda ia bingung.

" Suster,apa Tao baik-baik saja…?" Tanya Zhoumi pada Suster yang berjalan disamping kirinya itu.

" Saat Zhoumi-shi pergi, Tao-shi mulai merasakan efek dari terapi yang ia jalani, tadi Tao –shi muntah-muntah dan mimisan,dan sekarang dia sedang beristirahat." Jelas Suster dengan kepala tertunduk tandanya sopan.

" Oh God,,,,baiklah,,,sekarang Suster bisa istirahat,,gomawo.." tukas Zhoumi yang diangguki oleh Suster itu dan kemudian ia meninggalkan Zhoumi yang akan masuk kedalam kamar.

" Panda …" panggil Zhoumi lirih seraya membuka pintu.

Kamar Tao kini bisa dibilang seperti ruang sterilisasi,jendela yang tertutup begitu juga dengan tirainya,ada beberapa benda yang baru di kamarnya, seperti tabung oksigen yang tingginya sekitar satu meter,disampingnya juga terdapat meja yang dipenuhi dengan mesin berteknologi kodokteran,alat pendeteksi jantung,dan juga tiang tempat infuse yang kini tengah menusuk lengan tangan Tao.

" Hyung,,," lirih terdengar sahutan dari mulut Tao yang masih tergolek lemah,dengan matanya yang sendu menambah terasa penderitaannya sekarang.

" Hyung membawanya kemari,,," ujar Zhoumi dengan senyuman seraya duduk disamping Tao terbaring.

" Jinjja,,,? Suruh dia menemuiku hyung,,," pinta Tao yang terlihat gembira,mengerti yang dimaksud hyungnya.

" Ne,,,tunggu sebentar,,," kata Zhoumi dengan mengusap pelan dahi Tao dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar kamar Tao untuk memanggil Se Hun.

" Tao-ah….." lirih Se Hun yang kini sudah masuk kedalam kamar Tao.

" Se Hun-ah,,,kau mau datang kerumahku…?" Tanya Tao memulai pembicaraan,dengan senyumannya ia menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya di hadapan sahabat barunya ini.

" Tao,,apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu…?" Tanya Se Hun dengan tatapan bingung,melihat Tao yang terbaring ditempat tidurnya dengan selang infuse,dan disampingnya juga terdapat alat-alat kedokteran.

" Annio,,," jawab Tao singkat seraya melihat temannya yang kini sedang menarik kursi dari meja belajar Tao untuk ia duduki berdampingan dengan Tao yang tiduran ditempat tidurnya.

" Tao-ah…" Se Hun hanya bisa menggumamkan nama Tao saat ia merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Tao.

" Se Hunnie,,," ujar Tao sembari bangun dari tidurnya dan menarik Se Hun dalam pelukannya,beruntung Se Hun duduk tidak jauh darinya tidur jadi dengan tangan Tao yang panjang mudahlah ia memeluk Se Hun seperti saat ini.

" Tao,,ada apa denganmu,,,ceritakan padaku,,,katakan padaku,,ada apa…uljima…sssttttt" tukas Se Hun dengan mengusap pelan punggung Tao yang terlihat sedikit bergetar karena Tao kini tengah menangis dipelukan Se Hun. Pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat membuat Zhoumi melihat moment itu,Zhoumi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris,sebelum akhirnya ia menutup kembali pintu itu.

" Aku sekarat Se Hunnie,,,aku sekarat…" Tao yang sudah terlihat kalut,meluapkan isi hatinya pada Se Hun.

" Apa maksudmu….?! Tao…" Tanya Se Hun sembari melepas pelukannya,dengan w ajah bingung dan kaget.

" Aku sekarat,,Aku sakit…." Ujar Tao dengan airmata yang mengelir dipipinya.

" Jawab aku Tao,,, ada apa denganmu,,,katakan" pinta Se Hun yang mulai terharu dan menitihkan airmata.

" Ada kanker yang bersarang ditubuhku,," jawab Tao yang kini duduk menghadap kearah Se Hun.

" Jinjja…? Kau serius…?" Se Hun terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari mulut Tao .

" Ne,,,aku serius,,kanker itu terus menggerogoti tubuhku,dan perlahan akan membunuhku…" ujar Tao dengan tatapan sendunya.

" Ini tidak boleh terjadi,,,kita belum lama berteman,,kita juga belum mengerjakan tugas bersama,,bermain bersama dengan Lu Han hyung,Kris Hyung dan masih banyak moment yang harus kita lewati bersama,, Dokter harus lakukan sesuatu,,,ya,,,harus..!" ujar Se Hun yang kini terlilhat sangt terpukul mendengar Tao berkata demikian,Se Hun tak hentinya menangis airmatanya terus berlinang,dengan kepala tertunduk,melihat itu Tao merasa bersalah dan memeluknya kembali.

" Lebih baik tak kukatakan tentang hal ini padamu.." ujar Tao sambil memeluk Se Hun yang masih menangis.

" Kau sudah lakukan yang benar Tao,,jika kau tidak mengatakannya,,,mungkin aku akan marah padamu,,karna aku sudah menganggapmu teman baikku sejak kita bertemu." Ujar Se Hun,yang terlihat sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya,Tao kembali pada posisinya,ia duduk melipat kakinya menatap Se Hun yang sedang membersihkan jejak airmatanya dengan tisu yang baru saja diambilkan oleh Tao.

" Jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada siapapun ya,,,termasuk Kris ." Pinta Tao.

" Wae,,,kenapa mereka tidak boleh tahu,,,?"

" Aku tidak ingin dikasihani,,karena penyakitku ini,," ujar Tao dengan kepala tertunduk.

" Baiklah,,tapi jika memang harus dikatakan,,aku akan mengatakannya,tak peduli laranganmu…"

" Aku percaya padamu Se Hunni." Tukas Tao dengan senyumannya.

Pagi-pagi sekali Tao sudah bangun dan membersihkan diri,dia menatap kearah cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya,Tao menatap sendu kearah cermin yang memperlihatkan wajahnya yang pucat,bibirnya yang pucat,matanya yang sudah seperti mata panda,karena terlalu takut untuk memejamkan mata,Tao terkadang tidak tidur semalaman. Hanya karena ia takut jika ia terlarut dalam tidurnya.

" Pandanya hyung,,apa sudah bangun..?…" pekik suara Zhoumi dari balik pintu.

" Ne hyung.." sahut Tao yang membuat hyungnya terkejut melihat Tao yang sudah berdiri disisi lain ruangan itu.

" Tao,,," gumam Zhoumi saat melihat Tao sudah siap dengan memakai seragamnya.

" Aku baik-baik saja hyung,,jangan tunjukan ekspresi terkejutmu itu,," keluh Tao,sambil berjalan mendekati Zhoumi yang msih terpaku pad posisinya.

" Kau yakin…?" Tanya Zhoumi memastikan.

" Ne,,hyung,,,aku ingin kesekolah hari ini,,,aku bosan dirumah…." Jawab Tao.

" Tapi,,,,,"

" Sudahlah hyung,,,aku baik-baik saja,,aku ada janji dengan Se Hunnie,kami akan bermain bersamanya sepulang sekolah,,dan aku yang membuat janji itu." Jelas Tao pada Zhoumi yang masih terus menatapnya gelisah.

" Baiklah hyung akan minta seseorang untuk mengawalmu…" ujar Zhoumi sembari mengusap pelan rambut Tao,terlihat wajah Zhoumi yang berubah sangat khawatir melihat tingkah laku Tao yang sedikit aneh.

"Ah tidak usah,,,aku bukan tersangka pembunuhan hyung,,,kenapa harus ada pengawal…aku tidak mau..!" Tao menolaknya,dengan gaya Aegyo-nya yang membuat Zhoumi tersenyum.

" Baiklah,,,sekarang kita sarapan dulu,,,nanti hyung akan mengantarmu berangkat sekolah,,,"

Tao dan Zhoumi berjalan kearah pintu keluar menuju meja makan,Tao yang kemarin sore masih lemah,dipagi ini meski terlihat sedikit memaksakan namun sepertinya rasa tak ingin membuang waktu dengan sia-sia membuatnya kuat.

"Kris,,,,sudah siang,,,ayo turun,,,sarapan dulu…" lengkingan suara umma Kriss dipagi hari sudah terdengar,memanggil sang aegyo-nya.

" Ne umma…." Sahut Kris yang ternyata sudah berjalan menuruni tangga.

" Ayo sekarang kau sarapan dulu,,kemarin siang kau tidak makam,,malampun kau hanya turun untuk mandi,,kau sama sekali tidak makan,,umma mengkhawatirkanmu Kris,,bagaimana nanti,jika asam lambungmu kambuh,,,hah…?" umma Kris terlihat sedikit kesap pagi ini mendapati sikap sang anak yang uring-uringan sejak kemarin siang.

" Mianhe umma,,aku sedang tidak mood makan." Jawab Kriss sembari berjalan kearah meja makan dan duduk di kursinya.

" Jangan lupakan kesehatanmu…Kris,,umma tidak ingin yang sudah terjadi,,terulang kembali.." pinta sang umma yang terlihat teringat akan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedih,umma Kris-pun duduk dikursi berhadapan dengan Kris yang kini sedang meneguk susu digelas yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

" Ne umma mianhe,,aku-,,," ucapan Kriss terhenti karena ia merasakan perutnya sedikit ada yang aneh,ia juga merasakan mual yang amat sangat.

" Kris,,kau kenapa,,,perutmu sakit…?" umma Kriss panic,saat melihat anak semata wayangnya itu berlari kearah wastafel dan memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya.

" Gwenchana umma,,aku hanya sedikit mual saja,,mungkin asam lambungku…." Jawab Kris setelah membersihkan mulutnya,dan berusaha menutupi rasa sakitnya.

" Kris,,kita kedokter ya…?" ajak ummanya sembari memegang pundak Kris.

" Annio umma,,,ini tidak apa-apa,,,sungguh,,percaya padaku," Kris berusaha meyakinkan sang -nya hanya terdiam melihat Kris yang tersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

" Baiklah,,umma percaya padamu." Jawab umma Kris,sejurus kemudian ummanya memapah Kris kembali lagi kekursinya,Kriss terlihat sudah tidak meringis kesakitan .

Tettttt-tettttttttttt…..

Terdengar bell rumah berbunyi,umma Kris segera menyambangi pintu rumah mereka,meninggalkan Kris yang sedang memulai sarapannya.

" Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma…apa Kris didalam..?" Tanya namja brseragam lengkap denga tas sekolah hitamnya yang ia gendong.

" Ne,,,Lu Han dia sedang sarapan,,,ayo,,masuk…" ajak Umma Kris sembari berjalan masuk diikuti Lu Han yang mengekor dibelakanngnya.

" Annyeong Kris…" sapa Lu Han pada sahabat karibnya itu.

" Lu Han,,kau datang pagi sekali,,,kau sudah sarapan…?" Tanya Kris yang sedang mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya ia letakkan dikuris sampingnya

" Aku sudah sarapan,aku sengaja datang lebih pagi,,kaukan lambat." Ejek Lu Han yang sudah tak sungkan dengan keluarga Kris.

Umma Kris yang duduk kembali kekursinya hanya tersenyum,melihat Lu Han.

" aishh,,kau ini,,,arra,,kajja kita berangkat,,,,!" ujar Kris sembari berdiri dari duduknya,dan mulai menggendong tasnya.

" Kris..!" panggil ummanya yang menyadari anaknya belum memulai sarapannya.

" Nanti aku makan sepulang sekolah saja umma,,aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya sejurus kemudian mendekati sang umma dan mencium keningnya seperti yang ia lakukan setiap akan berangkat sekolah sejak dulu,Lu Han melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

" Hati-hati ne,,,Lu Han titip Kris.." Lu Han menyanggupinya dengan anggukan.

Pagi itu mereka berangkat sekolah seperti biasa,sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh itu,mereka lalui dengan guyonan mereka,Kriss seolah lupa rasa sakitnya ,dia terlihat lihai menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia.

" Kris,apa kau sedang sakit..?" Tanya Lu Han sambil menatap kearah Kris yang memang sedikit pucat dipagi ini.

" Annio,,wae…?"

" Wajahmu pucat,,,dan tadi juga kau bilang kau baik-baik saja pada ummamu yang terlihat khawatir dengamu." Lu Han berujar sembari memainkan handphone genggamnya.

" Umma memang kadang suka overprotektif padaku,,tapi aku pastikan aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kris tegas.

Lu Han menatapnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kemudian perhatian Lu Han tertuju pada Gadget yang ada ditangannya.

" Yoeboseyo,chagi morning kiss.." sahut Lu Han pada seseorang yang kini sedang menelfonnya. Kriss yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafasnya.

" Ne chagi,,,aku hampir sampai,,aku dengan Kriss,,apa kau sendirian..?"

" Oh ada Tao,,ya,,aku akan segera meluncur kesana…tunggu aku,,bye.." Lu Han terlihat sumringah begitu memasukkan gadget hitamnya kedalam saku,selesai ia berbincang dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

" Lu Han,, apa Se Hun sedang bersama Tao..?" Tanya Kris saat telingannya menangkap nama yang Lu Han .

" Ne,,,dia sedang bersama Tao,,mereka sedang menunggu kita."

" Jinjja…? Kajja kita cepat sedikit.." ujar Kriss sambil menarik tangan Lu Han untuk mempercepat langkahnya,melihat Kriss yang berubah aneh setelah mendengar penjelasannya,Lu Han hanya tersenyumpenuh arti,,seakan sudah mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada sahabatnya ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian kedua namja itu sudah sampai dipintu gerbang,sekolah mereka,mata Lu Han langsung tertuju pada dua makhluk yang tengah berdiri di sisi kanan dalam gerbang ia segera cepatkan langkahnya lagi-lagi,,Kriss tertinggal dibelakangnya karena tali sepatunya yang lepas.

" Chagi,,,sudah lama menunggu…?" Tanya Lu Han saat ia sudah berdiri dihadapan Se Hun yang sedanga menunggunya di gerbang ditemani Tao yang hanya diam saja memainkan gadget putihnya.

" Ne,,,hyung,kau lama sekali,,lihat Tao saja sampai bosan.." Se Hun menunjuk Tao yang masih sibuk dengan objek ditangannya tanpa menghiraukan percakapan kedua namja yang tengah saling berargument itu.

" Lu Han kau suka sekali meninggalkan temanmu,,hah…!" keluh Kris,sembari berlari kecil mendekati ketiganya,pandangan Kris langsung tertuju pada Tao yang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

" Tao…" panggil Se Hun sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tao.

" Ne,,," jawab Tao singkat dan tidak sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada Kriss yang juga sedang memandangnya.

" Ayo kita masuk…" ajak Se Hun sembari menggandenga Tao,dan membiarkan Lu Han berjalan dengan Kris.

" Ne,," lagi-lagi Tao menjawabnya dengan singkat,ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dimana ia melangkah Kris hanya bisa menatap punggung Tao yang berjalan dihadapannya.

Hari itu hari terasa sangat cepat,tak terasa bunyi bel tanda pelajaran selesai sudah berbunyi,membuat semua siswa berhamburan keluar ruangan.

" Se Hun-ah,,apa kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan…?" Tanya Tao saat keduanya sudah berjalan keluar kelas mereka.

" Eh,,,memangnya kau sudah baikan…?" Se Hun terlihat sedikit khawatir mendengar permintaan Tao yang tiba-tiba.

" Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang..aku baik-baik saja,,seperti biasa aku akan sehat kembali setelah melakuka ritual itu,,hehehehe." Jawab tao dengan senyuman yang membuat Se Hun menatapnya miris. " Jangan tatap aku seperti itu Se Hun-ah,,," keluh Tao saat menyadari Se Hun menatapnya sendu,seolah ia tatapannya mengatakan _kau harus tetap semangat…!_

" Arraso…baiklah kita jalan-jalan,,eh tapi,,apa kau sudah ijin dengan Zhoumi Hyung…?"

" Tentu saja aku sudah mendapat ijin darinya…" jawab Tao bangga.

" Oya,,bagaimana jika kita kencan ganda…?" seru Se Hun,dan sukses membuat Tao terkejut dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

" Maksud mu…?"

" Aku dengan Lu Han hyung,,dank au dengan Kris Hyung,,,,kau maukan,,,? Lagipula,,menurutku,,,Kris Hyung,,,ada sesuatu dengan mu…" Se Hun menggoda Tao yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

" Sesuatu…? Sesuatu apa…?" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya,sambil menerawang.

" Sudah-sudah jangan dipikirkan,,,lebih baik kau lihat sendiri akan hubungi mereka dulu." Tao terdiam dan mengangguki ucapan Se Hun.

Note : Huwa sudah part 2…gimana readers…? Ff-nya makin gajekan..?(+v+).Wah,,mereka akan pergi kemana ya…?

T-B-C …jangan lupa RCL ^_^#RCL raeders adalah nyawa bagi ku.# #bow


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeonghaseyo,chingudeul,,^_^

Perkenalkan saya author pendatang , author membawa ff **YAOI lagi**…adakah yang suka **YAOI** disini…? Adakah yang tau Couple TaoRis..? pasti sudah pada tahu donk dengan couple ini,,,^_* couple ter-so-sweet saat ini menurut saya,,,^_^,

Bagi yang kurang berkenan dengan ff dengan **YAOI** ini,lebih baik tidak usah membaca,bukannya author pelit,,tapi author gak suka yang namanya saling ngebash,mengebash ataupun dibash menyesakkan#plak bahasa gua,T_T

**So Don't Like, Don't Read,,,,arraso..?#bow.**

**And Don't Be Silent Readers,,,ne…? harap bisa dimengerti.#bow again**

Oke daripada kebanyakan ini itu,,author persembahkan ff ini untuk readers,,selamat membaca…Annyeonghaseyo…^^

**Author : Anonymous**

Tittle : **Only Time**

Main Cast : **Wu Fan a.k.a Kris**

** Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao**

Other Cast: Zhoumi a.k.a Zhoumi as Tao Brother

Oh Se Hun a.k.a Se Hun

Lu Han a.k.a Lu Han #They are Couple HunHan.

(Cast lainnya dapat dilihat didalam ffnya).

Rate : G

Length : Berseri…T_T#mianhe kalau mungkin kepanjangan.

Genre : YAOI / ROMANCE /AU / Angst /

Disclaimer : This is mine,cast-nya milik bersama#plakkdikroyokummanya. ff ini murni punya author. Don't Copas…^v^

Happy Reading…. :)

_**Note : Special Author Pov ,Special Flashback…Dan kalimat yang bercetak miring itu adalah kata dalam hati. **___

Preview Part 2…

" Sesuatu…? Sesuatu apa…?" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya,sambil menerawang.

" Sudah-sudah jangan dipikirkan,,,lebih baik kau lihat sendiri akan hubungi mereka dulu." Tao terdiam dan mengangguki ucapan Se Hun.

Part 3…^_^

" Wah,,,,sudah lama aku tidak kesini…" seru Lu Han saat mereka sudah memijakkan kakinya di pinggiran sungai Han.

" Aish,,,hyung jangan membuatku malu…" Se Hun kesal melihat Lu Han bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Kris dan Tao yang berdiri berdampingan tertawa melihat HunHan yang kini tengah asik berfoto ria melupakan kedua sahabatnya ini.

" Ehem,,,Tao,,apa kau pernah kesini sebelumnya…?" Kris memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

" Eum,,,,belum sama sekali,,,baru kali ini aku datang kemari,,," jawab Tao tanpa menatap kearah Kris,tatapannya terus tertuju pada HunHan yang masih saja berfoto bersama,dipinggiran sungan Han.

" Oh,,,oh ya,,kemarin kau tidak masuk sekolah,,apa itu karna lukamu…?" Kris berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya disamping namja yang mungkin terasa special dihatinya.

Deggg….!

Tao,,terdiam…matanya menatap kebawah,meski kepalanya tak ikut menunduk.

"_Kenapa dia tanyakan hal itu…? Apa dia kemarin mencariku…?"_

" Tao,,kau tidak apa-apa..?" Tanya Kris lagi saat melihat pandangan kosong Tao.

" Ah,,,annio,,,aku tidak masuk karena pagi itu aku kesiangan,,,akan memalukan jika aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya,,maka dari itu,,aku meminta hyungku untuk mengatakan pada walikelas jika aku sedang tidak enak ini akan segera sembuh…" Jawab Tao dengan senyuman,yang ia berikan pada Kris,yang kini tengah menatapnya.

" Mianhe,,aku sudah melukai tanganmu,tadi kau bilang,,kau punya Hyung….?"

" Ne,,,aku punya hyung,,,7 tahun lebih tua dariku,,wae…?"

" Ah,,annio,,,pasti hyungmu perhatian padamu…" Kris tersenyum penuh arti kali ini.

"_Kya...mungkin namja yang menjemputnya adalah hyungnya,,,omo,,,thanks God."Kris said._

" Kau tidak apa-apa…?" melihat Kris tersenyum sendiri dengan tatapan aneh pada dirinya membuat Tao merasa aneh dengan sunbae barunya ini.

" Tidak,,oya, kajja kita susul mereka…" ajak Kris. Tao hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kris yang berjalan duluan didepannya.

"_Kenapa dia berubah jadi aneh seperti itu,,,apa mungkin yang dikatakan Se Hun itu benar…? Tapi…."Tao Said._

" Tao,,,ayo kesini…!" panggil Se Hun,saat melihat Tao berhenti melangkah,membiarkan Kris menunggunya.

" Ne,,,!" seru Tao sambil sedikit berlari kearah ketiganya yang sudah sibuk mengambil gambar mereka dengan kamera di handphone Lu Han.

Siang hingga menjelang sore mereka lalu bersama hari itu,keempat namja yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu terllihat sangat menikmati suasana.

" Wahh,,,hari ini aku senang sekali…" pekik Se Hun sesaat setelah meletakkan botol jusnya di meja. Sekarang keempatnya sedang beristirahat di penjual kaki lima, tak jauh dari sungai Han.

" Ne,,aku juga chagi,,,how about you TaoRis…?" Lu Han yang duduk di samping Se Hun menatap kearah Kris dan Tao yang duduk berjejeran seolah sudah direncana sedemikian rupa.

" TaoRis,,siapa yang kau maksud….?" Kris bertanya dengan memandang bingung kearah Lu Han saat mendengar kata-kata asing yang baru saja keluar dari mulut temannya itu.

" Ya,,,kalian,,maksudku TaoRis singkatan dari Tao dan Kris,,,seperti aku dan Se Hun ,,HunHan,,," jawab Lu Han dengan senyuman menawanannya yang seolah mengatakan _betapa pintarnya aku…!_

" Maksud Lu Han hyung,,,dia memberikan nama couple buat kalian berdua,,," jelas Se Hun saat melihat Kris hanya member respon dengan menaikan satu alisnya,dan Tao juga yang hanya menatap horror kearah HunHan couple itu.

" Kau ini seenaknya saja memberi nama couple,mungkin saja Tao sudah mempunyai nama Couple sendiri…" tukas Kris.

" Mana aku tahu,,,," jawab Lu Han seenak jidatnya,membuat Tao tersenyum aneh kearahnya.

" Kalian ini,,,pasangan aneh,,,,,,!" gerutu Kris sambil mengambil minumannya dan menghabiskan dalam sekali tegukan.

" Iya-iya,,,kami tahu itu." Jawab Lu Han,sembari mengerlingkan matanya kearah Se Hun,keduanya terlihat sangat senang meledek Kris dan Tao yang tanpa disadari oleh keduanya HunHan couple ini sedang berusaha mendekatkan keduanya.

"_Aku senang bisa menjadi sahabatmu Tao,,aku ingin kau lebih bisa terbuka pada kami,,,keep fight Tao-ah.." Se Hun said._

" Sudah menjelang malam,,bagaimana kalau kita pulang ,,?" celatu Tao.

" Baru jam 5 sore Tao,,kami akan mengantarmu,," Lu Han terlihat tak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Tao. Mendengar itu Tao langsung diam,dan membuat Kris yang duduk disampingnya menatap kearah Tao.

" Ah,,iya,,aku lupa..ummaku,,ummaku menyuruhku ketoko malam ini,Ayo,kita pulang sekarang." Kris seperti mengerti apa yang sedang Tao rasakan,dan sikapnya itu sukses membuat Tao menatap Kris dengan tatapan _Ada apa denganmu…?_

" Ayo hyung,,,kita pulang saja,,besok kau bisa puas jalan-jalan,,besokkan hari minggu…" Se Hun menimbali memberi pengertian pada namjanya itu,sebelumnya Se Hun sudah melihat kearah Tao yang terlihat sudah lelah itu.

" Arraso,,ayo kita pulang.." Lu Han langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

Seusai membayar makanan yang mereka makan,keempatnya langsung melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu,kini mereka harus berjalan kearah halte.

" Tao,,kami akan mengantarmu dulu.." seru Se Hun saat sudah sampai di halte.

" Tidak usah,,,Se Hunni,,aku bisa naik taksi" Jawab Tao.

" Kalau begitu kita pulang setelah Tao dapat taksi." Ujar Se Hun,yang diangguki oleh Lu Han dan Kris,melihat sahabatnya itu Tao tersenyum.

" Oh,,ya Kris,,,besok kau ada pertandingan basket kan…?" kata Lu Han memecahkan keheningan sesaat.

" Ah,,ne,,,besok,,aku ada pertandingan,dan sekolah kita jadi tuan rumahnya." Jawab Kris sambil menoleh kekanan ,ke arah Lu Han yang duduk diantara Tao dan Se Hun,yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya.

" Kau harus menang Kris,,bagaimanapun kau harus menang,,," ujar Lu Han menggebu-gebu,melihat Lu Han seperti itu Kris hanya tersenyum.

" Hyung,,kau terlihat memaksakan kehendakmu,,,harusnya kau ikut membantunya.." Se Hun angkat bicara.

" Ah,,,Se Hun sayang,hyung tidak suka terlalu suka kegiatan yang berkeringat seperti itu,les vocal saja sudah membuat hyung berkeringat….apa Se Hunni tidak suka suaraku,,,?" Lu Han membela dirinya.

" Arraso,,suara hyungkan paling bagus,,seantero paduan suara anak playgroup,," celatu Se Hun,dan langsung membuat Lu Han cemberut,Tao dan Kris tertawa melihatnya.

Tak berapa lama,saat jam tangan sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore,terlihat taksi dari kejauhan mendekat kearah mereka yang sedang duduk di menuju rumah Tao memang berbeda arah dari ketiganya.

" Ah..itu ada taksi…" seru Se Hun. Mendengar itu Kris langsung berdiri dan mulai menyetop taksi dengan cara menjentikan jarinya kearah taksi yang mulai mendekat. Melihat itu Tao menatap kearah Kris dengan penuh tanda Tanya,ia mengerutkan dahinya. Taksi itupun berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka.

" Semuanya aku pulang dulu,,terima kasih sudah menemaniku menunggu taksi,,annyeonghaseyo,,," ujar Tao sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dan di ikuti oleh ketiganya yang berdiri dihadapannya.

" Be careful Tao…" ucap Kris,secara spontan saat melihat Tao akan masuk kedalam taksi,dan itu sukses membuat Tao menghentikan langkahnya.

" Ne,,gomawo." Jawab Tao dengan senyuman,sebelum akhirnya ia masuk kedalam dan taksi itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang sedang berdiri melihat taksi itu semakin menjauh.

" Huaahhh,,,ayo kita pulang,,bes kita sudah datang…" ujar Lu Han saat dirinya melihat bes berjalan dari arah taksi tadi.

" Ah,,ne,,kajja…" jawab Kris setelah menatap taksi yang Tao tumpangi menghilang di tikungan ujung jalan.

" Gege,,aku pulang…" seru Tao saat dirinya kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

" Tuan muda,,,sudah pulang,silahkan masuk…" ujar seorang ahjuma yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuk Tao. Tao pun melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahnya yang bermotif panda itu.

" Maaf anda siapa…?" Tao terlihat bingung melihat seseorang yang baru ia lihat ini.

" Saya pembantu baru disini,,nama saya Lee Jung In,Tuan muda bisa memanggilku dengan bibi Lee." Ujar yeoja peruh baya itu,sambil membungkuk.

" Mianhe,,,aku sudah tidak sopan…" ujar Tao sambil membungkukkan badannya juga.

" Ah,,Tuan muda tidak perlu meminta maaf." Ujar Bibi Lee.

" Bibi Lee,,Gege dimana…?" Tanya Tao saat menyadari ia tak mendapati Gege satu-satunya itu.

" Oh ya,,,tadi Tuan muda Zhoumi berpesan,jika Tuan muda Tao sudah pulang,,Tuan muda Tao untuk segera mandi dan memakai pakaian yang sopan,dan tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana lagi."

" Gege tidak memberi alasannya menyuruhku melakukan itu…?"

" Ne,,Tuan muda,,karena sepertinya tadi Tuan muda Zhoumi sediki terburu-buru." Jelas Bibi Lee.

" Baiklah,,gomawo,," ujar Tao,sejurus kemudian ia masuk kedalam kamarnya,di lemparnya tasnya ke tempat tidurnya. Dan ia mulai mengambil pakaian yang ada didalam almarinya,tak butuh waktu lama,kini ditangan Tao sudah ada pakaian yang akan ia pakai,ia letakkan pakaian tersebut di tempat tidurnya,langkahnya kini menuju kearah meja belajarnya.

" Membosankan….!" Keluhnya saat matanya melihat botol-botol yang sudah tak asing untuknya berjajar rapi di mejanya.

" Kris Ge.." gumamnya saat ia menatap bekas luka ditangannya,saat ia akan membuka perban di lukanya itu.

" Aish,,,ada apa dengannya,,,,kenapa dia,,,!" Tao menggerutu saat ia tanpa sadar mengumamkan nama Kris saat melihat luka di tangannya,seperti tak ingin di hantui oleh Kris yang mulai menggentayangi otaknya,Tao memilih untuk mandi,mengingat pesan yang disampaikan oleh Bibi Lee tadi.

" Umma aku pulang,,," seru namja berambut hitam dan tinggi itu,saat ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

" Kris anak umma,,kenapa pulang sampai larut sore seperti ini,,umma mencemaskanmu…" ujar sang umma sesaat setelah membuka pintu dan mendapati Kris yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu.

" Aku tidak apa-apa umma,,,hari ini Kri senang sekali,,umma." Tukas Kris sembari memeluk ummanya.

" Aishhh anak umma bau,,sekarang kau mandi dulu,,ceritakan pada umma setelah kau mandi ne.,,,kajja…!" perintah sang umma,sambil mendorong Kris untuk melepaskan pelukannya yang seperti anak kecil.

" Siap umma…" jawab Kris dengan penuh semangat.

Sang umma tersenyum melihat anak kesayanganya itu terlihat semangat,meski pagi harinya ia terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan,namun keadaannya yang ia saat ini , cukup untuk menepis rasa khawatir pagi itu.

" Kami pulang…" seru suara khas menggema keseluruh ruangan saat sudah memasuki pintu yang sudah dibukakan oleh bibi Lee.

" Gege…" gumam Tao yang masih tiduran di tempat tidurnya seusai mandi. Segera Tao beranjak dari kamarnya dan mencari sumber suara itu.

" Umma,,Appa…!" pekik Tao saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang ternyata sudah ada dua namja dan yeoja yang berdiri di depan pintunya.

" Tao-ah…" sahut yeoja paruh baya itu sembari merentangkan tangannya bersiap menerima pelukan dari namja yang masih tertegun didepannya.

" Aku sangat merindukan kalian,,," ujar Tao saat sudah dipelukan sang umma,yang juga diikuti pelukan dari sang appa.

" Kami juga sangat merindukanmu sayang,,kau tidak nakal kan?" Tanya appa Tao setelah melepas pelukannya.

" Aku tidak nakal,,aku jadi anak baik selama umma dan appa di China,,," jawab Tao yang masih dalam pelukan ummanya,terlihta sangat manja.

" Ya,,umma Tao tidak nakal kok,,Cuma…" Zhoumi mulai meledek dongsaengnya itu.

" Gege,,," ujar Tao dengan puppy eyesnya.

" Zhoumi,,kau ini,,jangan begitu dengan adikmu…" Umma mulai menengahi keduanya.

" Tao sudah makan…?"

" Belum umma…" jawab Tao yang masih saja memeluk ummanya dari belakang.

" Ah,,iya,,,kasihan sekali adikku ini,,kau pasti kelaparan,,Gege akan masakan untukmu,,bubur ya bubur…" Zhoumi mengulangi kata-katanya dengan seringaian yang seolah mengatakan _kau harus memakannya._,,,,!

" Aku tidak mau,,aku ingin makan masakan umma…" bantah Tao.

" Baiklah umma akan masakan makan malam kalian semua,,,," Tao tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mendengar ummanya mendukungnya,dan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Zhoumi yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman kecut.

Malam ini Tao terlihat tidur sangat nyenyak,selesai makan malam dan berbincang-bincang menceritakan apa yang ia dapat selama beberapa hari di korea kepada umma dan appanya,adalah hal yang sangat ia tunggu,dan yang sangat ia inginkan,hingga membuatnya tertidur disofa karena kelelahan berstory telling,dan membuat sang Gegenya harus menggendongnya kekamar.

" Zhoumi,," lirih sang umma saat melihat Zhoumi sedang memakaikan selimut Tao yang kini sudah terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

" Umma…" Zhoumi terlihat sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sang umma sudah berdiri di belakangnya, dan juga tersirat kesedihan dimata sang umma saat melihat isi kamar anak keduanya ini.

" Ada yang ingin umma dengar darimu…" kata sang umma,sembari menatap sendu kearah Zhoumi yang kini sudah berdiri dari posisinya.

" Umma,Appa,mianhe…" ujar Zhoumi dengan kepala tertunduk dihadapan Umma dan appanya yang kini ketiganya tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

" Jangan salahkan dirimu Zhoumi-ah…" tegas Appa.

" Aku tidak bisa melihatnya merengek appa,,,kemarin dia harus dilarikan kerumah sakit karena infeksi dilukanya,hingga berujung dengan terapi lagi…" Zhoumi masih saja merasa bersalah.

" Wajah polosnya memang sangat menggemaskan,,sama sekali tidak pernah berubah,masih seperti waktu ia masih kecil…" ujar Umma sambil menerawang mengingat ke masa lalu.

" Dokter,memintanya untuk kembali rutin melakukan terapi,tapi dia selalu punya alasan agar tidak diterapi…." Keluh Zhoumi.

" Umma dan appa tahu hal itu,Dokter yang memberitahunya,jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu Zhoumi-ah,Tao pasti lebih tahu apa yang ia rasakan ." kata umma.

" Sepertinya anak umma sedang jatuh ya…?" ledek umma Kris saat mendengar celotehan anak tersayangnya itu,yang kini keduanya sedang duduk di ruang keluarga.

" Ah,,umma,,jangan meledekku,,aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku,,wajahnya selalu menghantuiku,apalagi tatapan sendunya yang tajam,sungguh membuatku kaku.." ujar Kris dengan senyuman khasnya.

" Kau sudah besar Kris,,umma juga pernah sepertimu,,umma ingat saat appamu mengatakan isi hatinya pada umma,dengan gugup appamu memberanikan diri mengatakan isi hatinya,appamu terlilhat sangat jika umma menolaknya,padahal sebenarnya umma juga menunggu appamu mengatakan itu,saat itu juga appamu mengatakan aku juga mencintaimu,dan dengan pasti umma jawab aku juga mencintaimu…." Ujar umma seraya menerawang mengingat seakan mengingat kembali ke masa lalu yang indah.

" Umma,,,," seru Kris seraya memeluk ummanya dari samping. Umma Kris selalu berubah sedih jika menceritakan masa lalu cerita mereka,terlebih saat ini appa sudah tenang ditempatnya.

" Umma tidak apa-apa sayang,,oya,,kapan kau akan mengatakannya,,,?"

" Molla,,umma,,lagi pula,,aku masih ingin pendekatan dulu dengannya,,aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya,,,He is my first love umma…" Ujar Kris dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terpukau,termasuk ummanya yang kini hanya ikut tersenyum menatap Kris,yang tengah berbunga-bunga hatinya.

Jam dinding sekolah masoh menunjukan pukul 7,namun gedung sekolah terlihat ramai dengan siswa yang berlalu lalang meski mereka tidak menggunakan seragam,karena ini adalah hari minggu,dikarenakan minggu pagi ini tepatnya pukul 9 akan diadakan pertandingan Basket,,antar sekolah menengah atas,,yang dimana sekolah mereka(Sehun,Luhan,Tao dan Kris) yang menjadi Tuan sekolah ini ramai dengan siswa yang ingin mendukung club basket sekolah mereka masing-masing.

Seperti halnya dengan namja tinggi yang kini tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu gerbang sekolah,raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah,menandakan ada yang sedang ia pikirkan.

" Kris…!" pekik suara seorang namja yang baru saja turun dari mobil pribadinya,setelah dibukakan pintu oleh seseorang yang bisa disebut supirnya.

" Luhan,,,," Sahut Kris,dengan memandang kearah sumber suara itu.

" Hei,,,apa yang kau lakukan disini….?" Tanya Luhan saat kini dirinya sudah berdiri di depan Kris.

" Aku menunggu Se Hun,,,"

" Mwo,,,ada apa…? Kenapa kau menunggunya…?!" Luhan terlihat tidak suka mendengar ucapan Kris,yang masih saja asik memainkan bola basket di tangannya.

" Aish,,,jangan berpikiran buruk dulu,,,,heh,,aku menunggu Se Hun karena aku sedang meminta tolong padanya…"

" Kau berani sekali menyuruhnya,,,aku saja tidak pernah menyuruhnya…" seru Luhan yang kini sepertinya terlihat kalau dia menaruh curiga pada Kris.

" Aigoo,,,Luhan,,,aku hanya meminta tolong padanya untuk mengajak Tao melihat pertandingan ku,,,itu saja,," ujar Kris dengan kapala tertunduk dan berhenti memainkan bola basketnya.

" Oh,,,,,," Luhan hanya ber"Oh" ria mendengar pangakuan dari Kris,tidak lupa Luhan juga menatap Kris dengan senyuman yang seolah mengatakan _**Kau menyukai Tao…?**_

" Hei kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu…!"

" Ah,,annio,,,aku tahu,,,apa yang sedang kau rasakan,,,Kris,,,hehehehe,,,tenang saja percayakan pada Se Hunku,,,dia terpercaya…." Ucapan Luhan ditanggapi Kris dengan menaikkan satu alisnya,pertanda ia bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya ini. "Sebaiknya kita tunggu didalam,,,kajja…" ajak Luhan yang diikuti Kris yang kini mengekor dibelakang Luhan.

" Omo…apa yang harus aku lakukan…." Gumam namja imut yang kini berdiri didepan meja riasnya dengan gadget ditangannya.

_**From : Kris Hyung**_

_**Saturday,20.00**_

_**Se Hun-ah,,aku ingin kau membantuku,,,tolong ajak Tao untuk melihat pertandinganku besok,,,aku mohon bantuanmu. Fighting Se Hun,,,kamsahamnida. **_

Se Hun terlihat mengacak rambutnya,saat ia kembali membaca pesan singkat itu,dia terlihat gelisah.

" Aigo,,,apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kris hyung,,aku tidak bisa mengajak Tao melihat pertandingannya,,,aish,,,,,,," Se Hun teringat percakapannya semalam dengan namja yang membuatnya seperti ini.

" _**Annyeonghaseyo,,,Tao,,,"**_

" _**Annyeonghaseyo Se Hunni,,,"**_

" _**Mianhe,,hyung,,,aku kira Tao." Ujar Se Hun saat suara yang ia dengar bukanlah suara Tao. " Hyung,,aku ingin bicara dengan Tao.."**_

" _**Gwenchana Se Hunni,,umm,,,Tao sudah tidur,,,jika penting akan aku bangunkan."**_

" _**Oh,,,tidak usah Hyung,,ini tidak penting kok,,,apa Tao baik-baik saja Hyung…?" Ujar Se hun setelah ia melirik jam dinding dikamarnya yang baru saja menunjukan pukul 8 malam.**_

" _**Ne,,Tao baik-baik saja,,, hanya saja ia sedikit lebih pucat mungkin ia sedikit kelelahan,,,bagaimana jalan-jalan kalian,menyenangkan…?"**_

" _**Ne,,hyung,,sangat menyenangkan,,,aku senang bisa mengenal Tao,,dia anak yang baik,," **_

" _**Ne,,,gomawo sudah mau menjadi temannya,,,"**_

" _**Ne,,hyung,,cheonma."**_

" _**Oya,,,Se Hunni,apa ada yang harus ku sampaikan pada Tao,,,?"**_

" _**Tidak hyung,,aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaanya saja…"**_

" _**Oh,,jika kau besok punya waktu,hyung minta kau bisa datang kerumah untuk memani Tao seusai dia diterapi,,"**_

" _**Oh,,ne tentu,,jam berapa hyung…?" jawab Se Hun seperti melupakan tujuan utamanya menelfon.**_

" _**Jam 8 pagi dimulai ,,,,,ya,,,,Sekitar jam 2 kau datang,,,karena terapi itu memakan waktu yang lama.."**_

" _**Ah,,baiklah hyung…"**_

" _**Ne,,hyung tunggu,,,jumuseyo…"**_

_**Pippppppppppp….**_

Se Hun pusing memikirkan alasan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kris,,jika ia ditanya kenapa Tao tidak ikut dengannya,tidak mungkin Se Hun mengatakan yang sebenarnya,,Se Hun sudah membuat perjanjian pada Tao.

" Hufh,,,katakan saja kalau Tao tidak bisa datang karena ia harus menyiram bunga dirumahnya,,,bereskan….ayo Se Hunni,,,kau harus bisa berbohong,,lagi pula Kau berbohong demi kebaikan,,tidak salahkan..?" Se Hun bergumam sendiri didepan cermin yang terdapat di meja riasnya. Setelah cukup yakin dengan alasan yang akan ia katakan pada Kris,bergegas Se Hun menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju sekolahan yang disana sudah terdapat namja yang tengah menunggu kabar yang diharapkan itu adalah kabar baik darinya.

" Mwo….? Menyiram bunga…?!" seru kedua namja bersamaan setelah mendengar penjelasan dari namja yang kini hanya bisa berharap penjelasannya dapat di terima nalar oleh kedua namja yang kini duduk di bangku yang terdapat di ruang ganti pemain basket.

" Ne,,itu yang aku dengar dari mulut Tao…" jawab Se Hun meski dengan hati yang harap-harap cemas.

" Aish,,,aku merasa tenagaku langsung hilang…." Kris terlihat langsung lesu saat itu juga.

" Hei,,,pabo….kau ini bilang apa,,,? Kau belum berhadapan dengan ring…! Apa jangan-jangan kau ada sesuatu dengan Tao…?" Lu Han terlihat mulai curiga setelah mendengar celatuan Kris yang terlihat natural itu.

" Ah,,,anio,,,,,aku kan hanya bertanya pada Se Hun,,kau sendirian? Tidak dengan temanmu…? Begitu saja." Kris berusaha membuat alas an yang berkelit.

" Ah,,,jelas-jelas aku mendengarmu mengeluh tadi….." Lu Han mulai meledek Kris.

" Aish,,,sebaiknya kalian berdua keluar saja,,,sebentar lagi ruangan ini akan penuh dengan anak-anak tim basket,,,kau mau Se Hunmu,,lepas dari pelukanmu…?" Kris menakut-nakuti Lu Han dengan mengatakan seperti itu,memang benar anak-anak tim basket adalah namja pilihan yang berkualitas,banyak yang menggandrungi mereka,dan hal itu membuat mereka menjadi arogan dan seenaknya sendiri,,tapi tidak dengan Kris,meski ia adalah ketua dan jago dalam memainkan bola,namun ia tidak pandai memanfaatkan kelebihannya itu.

" Pagi,,,,Appa,Umma Gege,,dan Bibi Lee,,," sapa Tao yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kamarnya.

" Wah,,anak umma tidurnya nyenyak sekali," seru umma Tao yang kini sedang duduk diruang tengah.

" Tao,,kau mau berangkat sekolah…?" Tanya appa saat melihat Tao berdandan rapi dengan seragam berserta tas yang sudah ia gendong.

" Ini sudah jam setengah delapan Tao,,dan.." belum sempat Zhoumi melanjutkan kata-katanya , Tao sudah menyelanya terlebih dulu.

" Omo,,,aku terlambat Gege,,,cepat antarkan aku,,, cepat,,,!" sepertinya Tao belum sadar dengan mata yang menatapnya saat ini. Terlihat Tao malah semakin kelabakan berlari kearah rak sepatu dan mulai duduk untuk memakainya.

" Tao,,ini hari minggu nak…" ujar umma yang kini duduk disamping Tao,sembari menepuk bahu aegyanya.

" Hari minggu….?" Tao bertanya dengan tatapan bingung.

" Ne,,,ini hari minggu Tao…dan ini hari libur." Timpal Zhoumi yang kini juga mendekat kearah umma dan Tao.

" Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya,," Tao berkata disertai seringaian di wajahnya,ia menghentikan kegiatan mengikat tali sepatunya,ia mulai tertunduk dan terdiam.

" Wajar Tao,,,kau masih demam sekolahan,,dan teman baru,,jadi rasa-rasamu kau ingin terus berangkat sekolah untuk bertemu teman barumu…" tukas appa yang kini berdiri di belakang Tao berdampingan dengan Zhoumi yang terlihat mulai sendu.

" Ne appa.." jawab Tao tanpa ekspresi.

" Ah,,bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan,,,kita ajak temanmu juga Tao…" Hibur Zhoumi saat dirasa suasana sempat membeku.

TBC….^_^

_**Bersambung dulu,,,ya readers…**_

_**Ditunggu RCLnya…kamsahamnida buat yang udah baca….**_

Annyeonghaseyo,,readers adakah yang merindukan kelanjutan ff ini…? ^^ #gakadathor…..=_=

Mianhe,,lama updatenya otak author cupet banget,,,banyak ide tapi sulit nulisnya,,,#kelihatanbegonya. Ff nya semakin aneh,dan sedikit memaksakan,mungkin juga sudah banyak yang tahu akhir dari ff ini,karena sepertinya ide ceritanya terlalu pasaran#plakkkk.

Tapi tak apalah namanya juga author lagi belajar#kapan pinternya#pletak. Author akan lanjutin ini ff sampai the end….heehee,terserah readers mau baca atau tidak,,,#pesimis

**So Don't Like, Don't Read,,,,arraso..?#bow.**

**And Don't Be Silent Readers,,,ne…? harap bisa dimengerti.#bow again**

Oke daripada kebanyakan ini itu,,author persembahkan ff ini untuk readers,,selamat membaca…Annyeonghaseyo…^^

**Author : Anonymous(**ayotebakfbauthorapa)

Tittle : **Only Time**

Main Cast : **Wu Fan a.k.a Kris**

** Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao**

Other Cast: Zhoumi a.k.a Zhoumi as Tao Brother

Oh Se Hun a.k.a Se Hun

Lu Han a.k.a Lu Han #They are Couple HunHan.

(Cast lainnya dapat dilihat didalam ffnya).

Rate : G

Length : Berseri…T_T#mianhe kalau mungkin kepanjangan.

Genre : YAOI / ROMANCE /AU / Angst /

Disclaimer : This is mine,cast-nya milik bersama#plakkdikroyokummanya. ff ini murni punya author. Don't Copas…^v^

Happy Reading…. :)

_**Note : Special Author Pov ,Special Flashback…Dan kalimat yang bercetak miring itu adalah kata dalam hati. **___

Part 3….

" Pagi,,,,Appa,Umma Gege,,dan Bibi Lee,,," sapa Tao yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kamarnya.

" Wah,,anak umma tidurnya nyenyak sekali," seru umma Tao yang kini sedang duduk diruang tengah.

" Tao,,kau mau berangkat sekolah…?" Tanya appa saat melihat Tao berdandan rapi dengan seragam berserta tas yang sudah ia gendong.

" Ini sudah jam setengah delapan Tao,,dan.." belum sempat Zhoumi melanjutkan kata-katanya , Tao sudah menyelanya terlebih dulu.

" Omo,,,aku terlambat Gege,,,cepat antarkan aku,,, cepat,,,!" sepertinya Tao belum sadar dengan mata yang menatapnya saat ini. Terlihat Tao malah semakin kelabakan berlari kearah rak sepatu dan mulai duduk untuk memakainya.

" Tao,,ini hari minggu nak…" ujar umma yang kini duduk disamping Tao,sembari menepuk bahu aegyanya.

" Hari minggu….?" Tao bertanya dengan tatapan bingung.

" Ne,,,ini hari minggu Tao…dan ini hari libur." Timpal Zhoumi yang kini juga mendekat kearah umma dan Tao.

" Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya,," Tao berkata disertai seringaian di wajahnya,ia menghentikan kegiatan mengikat tali sepatunya,ia mulai tertunduk dan terdiam.

" Wajar Tao,,,kau masih demam sekolahan,,dan teman baru,,jadi rasa-rasamu kau ingin terus berangkat sekolah untuk bertemu teman barumu…" tukas appa yang kini berdiri di belakang Tao berdampingan dengan Zhoumi yang terlihat mulai sendu.

" Ne appa.." jawab Tao tanpa ekspresi.

" Ah,,bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan,,,kita ajak temanmu juga Tao…" Hibur Zhoumi saat dirasa suasana sempat membeku.

Part 4….

" Wah,,benar kata Gegemu,,apa kau mau sayang…?" Tanya umma saat dilihatnya Tao masih terdiam dalam posisinya.

" Tao.." panggil appa.

" Em,,,ya,,appa,tapi sepertinya aku ingin dirumah saja,lagi pula ini hari minggu,bukannya aku ada terapi." Ujar Tao dengan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali wajahnya terlihat datar.

" Ah,,iya,,,,eh,,Tao,,gege baru ingat,semalam Se Hun menelfonmu,saat kau sudah tidur.." Zhoumi teringat akan telfon Se Hun semalam.

"Apa ada pesan dari Se Hun untukku ge…?"

" Annio,,,dia hanya menanyakan keadaanmu,dan dia mau kemari setelah kau selesai terapi,,gege yang memintanya…." Jawab Zhoumi.

Tao terdiam sejenak,sebelum sesaat kemudian dia terlihat mengingat sesuatu.

" Omo,,,aku lupa,,hari ini ada pertandingan basket di sekolahku,,mungkin Se Hun mau mengajakku,,aishh kenapa akau bisa melupakannya.." Tao langsung berdiri dari posisinya,dan sedikit mengerutu kesal,kenapa ia bisa mendadak sepikun itu.

" Basket…? Kau ikut basket..?" Tanya umma Tao terlihat sedikit bingung dengan ujaran Tao.

" Annio umma,,aku tidak ikut basket,,tapi teman-temanku yang ikut,aku akan datang untuk memberikan dukungan…" ucap Tao sambil beranjak meninggalkan semuanya bermaksud kekamarnya kembali untuk berganti pakaian.

" Tapi,,sayang,,kau ada terapi…" cegah umma lagi.

" Umma,,,ayolah…" ujar Tao dengan menunjukan wajah memelas.

" Tapi sepulang dari sekolah kau harus tetap terapi,tidak peduli jam berapa itu,dokter akan datang kesini.." ujar appa bijaksana,setelah menatap kearah umma yang seolah mengatakan _**dia akan baik-baik saja…!**_

" Xie-Xie appa,,aku ganti bajuku dulu.." ujar Tao sejurus kemudian ia berlari kecil kearah kamar meninggalkan appa,umma dan Zhoumi yang hanya bisa menatap Tao.

" Aishhhh,ada apa dengan Kris…!" seru Luhan,dia terlihat kesal melihat permainan Kris yang nampak tak bertenaga.

"_Omo,,pasti karena Tao tidak datang,,What,,,? Kris hyung..jangan-jangan dia menyukai Tao,,,!" ucap Se Hun dalam hati._

" Se Hun-ah,,kau tidak apa-apa…?" Tanya Luhan saat melihat Se Hun yang terdiam di bangku penonton.

" Ah,,annio,,,hyung,,,ah,,iya Kris hyung kenapa dia,,,bisa-bisanya ia tak menghalau lawan…" Se Hun mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

" Ah,,,mungkin,,,,karena Tao tidak datang…." Ujar Luhan, seketika membuat Se Hun membulatkan matanya,menatap kearah Luhan.

" Pak,,,cepat sedikit,,aku bisa telat…" ujar Tao pada supir taksi yang mengantarnya kesekolahnnya,saat ia melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 9 lebih,itu pertanda ia sudah ketinggalan beberapa menit dari mulai pertandingannya.

" Ia,,tuan,,sebentar lagi." Sahut sang supir. Tao terlihat gelisah,ini karena tadi ia sempat mndapat petuah dari appa dan umma sebelum pergi,yang mengingatkannya untuk tidak pulang sampai sore.

Tak berapa lama Tao sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya yang terlihat banyak siswa dari sekolahnya dan juga dari sekolah lawan yang berlalu-lalang,secepat mungkin Tao berlari kearah tempat pertandingan basket dimulai.

" Hufhhh,,,ayo Tao sedikit lagi…" ujar Tao pada dirinya sendiri saat dirasa nafasnya mulai kepayahan karena berlari terlalu cepat,sejenak ia berhenti mengatur nafasnya. Setelah melewati aula,Tao pun sampai di ruang pertandingan basket,segera ia membuka pintu masuk penonton,matanya langsung tertuju pada apa yang didepannya,kini ia berjalan santai menuju tempat para penonton duduk,diedarkannya pandanganya kekanan dan kekiri,beruntung saat ia menoleh kearah kiri,ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal.

" Se Hun" gumamnya,sejurus kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah namja yang ia gumamkan itu.

" Tao…!" Seru Se Hun saat melihat Tao sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan senyuman.

" Ia…" jawab Tao ramah,seraya duduk di bangku sebelah Se Hun yang kosong,Se Hun masih menatap Tao,dengan tatapan _**Tao,kau datang…?**_

" Wah,,Tao kau datang tepat waktu…" celatu Luhan setalh ia menyadari keberadaan Tao.

" Tepat…?" Tao terlihat bingung,mendengar ucapan Luhan yang duduk di samping Se Hun juga.

" Ne,,,kajja ikuti aku….kau juga Se Hun-ah…" ujar Luhan sembari berdiri.

Tao dan Se Hun saling menatap,bingung melihat tingkah Luhan.

" KRIS,,,,AYO BERJUANG,,,,KAMI MENDUKUNGMU,,,,,!" pekik Luhan menyaingi seruan support dan para penonton yang lain. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud namjanya Se Hunpun mengikutinya,ia lali berdiri dan ikut meneriakkan nama Kris,melihat couple yang serasi ini,membuat Tao juga ingin melakukannya.

" GEGE….AKU MENDUKUNGMU…!" ujar Tao tanpa ia sadari tindakannya itu membuat Luhan dan Se Hun tercengang,terutama namja lain yang ternyata mendengar seruan itu.

Kris yang tengah berlari,terlihat menghentikan langkahnya dan mencari suara itu,matanya langusung tertuju pada namja yang memakai kaos putih dengan tas gendong,sedang berteriak sambil menatap kearah Kris dengan kdua tangannya yang mengepal.

"_Dia datang,,ya,,dia datang, untuk melihatku bertanding,,dan dia memanggilku GEGE..?….." seru Kris dalam hati._

" Eh,,kenapa kalian menatapku..?" Tanya Tao saat melihat HunHan tengah menatapnya.

" Apa kau sadar apa yang katakan tadi Tao,,,?" Tanya Luhan,dengan senyuman penuh arti.

" Eoh,,,? Memangnya tadi aku bilang apa Hyung..?" Tao balik bertanya membuat Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia bingung dengan jawaban Tao,tatapannya terlihat mengatakan _Apa anak ini amnesia…?_

" Aish,,sudah-sudah,,jangan dibahas lagi,,lihat itu Kris hyung melihat kearah kita….Hyung..!" Sehun menengahi kedua namja yang berdiri disamping kanannya yang sedang saling melempar tatapan aneh itu.

" Ya,,,Kris..! Kau harus menang,,,,! SEMANGAT…DIA DATANG…!" ujar Luhan seraya berteriak kearah Kris berada,yang ditanggapi Kris dengan senyuman dan memberikan jempol kearah hanya tersenyum sekilas saat melihat Kris juga tersenyum kepadanya,Sehun yang melihat Tao tersenyum membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum pada sahabatnya ini.

"_Aku senang melihat senyummu Tao, pantas saja Kris hyung langsung tertarik padamu,,kau berkharismatik,,,kau akan menemukan manisnya cerita hidupmu,diantara pahitnya cerita hidupmu yang kau jalani." Sehun berucap dalam hati._

**~~~ ( SKIP TIME ) ~~~**

Prittttt..~~~~~!

Peluit tanda permainan berakhir telah ditiup oleh wasit,semua pendukung yang datang bersorak karena Tim dukungan mereka ada juga yang mengeluh dan nampak tak bersemangat karena Tim-nya kalah.

" Yeyyy! Kris,,,Jjang..!" Pekik Luhan seraya meninju udara.

" Iya,,Kris Hyung kau hebat..!" pekik namja imut siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun,saat melihat Kris tengah member hormat pada para penonton yang datang. Berbeda dengan keduanya namja bermata sendu ini hanya tersenyum melihat Tim sekolahnya memenangkan pertandingan ini.

" _Kau memang hebat Kris ge,,kau Hebat,,,,!Kau Ketua yang bertanggung jawab akan Tim-mu..Selamat atas kemenanganmu.." kata Tao dalam hati._

" Ah,,iya,,ayo kita keruangan Kris,,," ajak Luhan,yang diangguki oleh kedua namja yang ada disampingnya ini.

Luhan,Sehun dan Tao pun pergi meninggalkan area tempat pertandingan,mereka bertiga melangkahkan kaki menuju keruangan Kris,dengan dipimpin Luhan yang berjalan didepan,Sehun memilih berjalan disamping Tao,berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu.

" Sehun-ah,,aku ingin ketoilet,,sebentar ne..?" ujar Tao,seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

" Baiklah,,,perlu kuantar..?" Sehun menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Tao mengingat Tao sepertinya masih belum terlalu hafal dengan tempat-tempat di sekolah barunya ini.

" Lalu Luhan Hyung…?" Tanya Tao saat melihat Luhan yang sudah agak jauh dari posisi mereka.

" Luhan hyung…!" pekik Sehun seketika,membuat Tao membulatkan matanya mendengar pekikan suara temannya ini.

" Wae…?kenapa kau berteriak…?" jawab Luhan yang kini membalikkan badannya kearah Sehun dan Tao.

" Aku dan Tao akan ketoilet dulu ne,,,!"

" Arra,,,jangan lama-lama.." sahut Luhan lagi setelah itu ia kembali membalikkan badan dan melanjutkan jalannya.

" Ayo Tao,,," ajak Sehun ,Tao hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan mulai menggandenga tangan Sehun.

Setibanya ditoilet Tao langsung buru-buru masuk kedalam,Sehun yang hanya mengantarnya kini berdiri diluar toilet.

" Dia sangat polos sekali,,," Sehun tersenyum mendapati tingkah temannya yang seperti anak kecil itu,terlalu polos untuk seusianya.

"Arkhhhh…appo…"lirih namja yang kini berdiri didepan wastafel untuk mencuci tangan yang juga terdapat cermin diatasnya yang tersedia di toilet itu,seraya memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

" Aku mohon jangan sekarang….hiks-hiks,,aku mohon Tuhan,,aku mohon,,,hiks-hiks.." ujar namja itu yang tak lain adalah Tao,seraya memegang pinggiran wastafel untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak limbung. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya,Tao menatap pantulan dirinya yang ada dicermin,wajahnya terlihat pucat.

" Tao.,,apa kau sudah selesai..?" seru Sehun dari luar.

" Ne,,,sebentar lagi,,Sehun-ah,,aku sedang cuci tangan…" jawab Tao dengan sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya,mengingat Sehun yang mudah menangis membuat Tao untuk tidak memberitahukan keadaannya ini.

Tao menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan dan ia lakukan berulang-ulang hingga dirasa,rasa sakit itu sedikit menghilang,diusapnya jejak airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya,dan mulai melangkah keluar toilet.

" Aku sudah selesai…!" seru Tao dengan wajah ceria pada Sehun.

" Ayo jalan mereka sudah menunggu di aula…"ujar Sehun,yang sejurus kemudian keduannya mulai melangkah menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

" Kalian lama sekali…."protes Luhan saat melihat Sehun dan Tao mulai mendekat kearahnya.

" Mianhe,,,," jawab Tao,seraya membungkukan tubuhnya.

" Hyung,,jarak dari toilet ke aula itu jauh hyung,,," bela Sehun,yang mulai menunjukan aura kesal.

"Arra,,,chagi,,ayo chagi,,kau haus…?" Luhan terlihat ketakutan saat melihat Sehun yang mulai cuek hanya diam saja.

" Sudah Sehun-ah jangan marah,,,acara kita selanjutnya kemana..?" Ujar Kris.

" Ke Lotte world saja Hyung…" jawab Sehun dengan senangnya.

" Baiklah,," jawab Kris.

Melihat Tao terdiam saja membuat Sehun langsung menggandeng tangannya.

" Hyung,,aku jalan dengan Tao,,ya,," ujarnya pada Luhan yang kini sudah menggandeng tangan Tao,Luhan melihatnya hanya mengangguk,diikuti Kris yang tersenyum melihat kedekatan sahabat itu.

Keempatnya pun kin menuju Everland dengan mobil Kris,Luhan duduk di depan menemani Kris,sedangkan Sehun dan Tao duduk di jok belakang.

" Tao,,kau tidak apa-apa..?" Tanya Sehun sedikit berbisik pada Tao yang sedang sibuk dengan Gadget putih ditangannya.

" Ne,,Sehun-ah,,aku tidak apa-apa,,memangnya ada apa..?"

" Semalam aku menelfonmu,tapi hyungmu yang mengangkatnya,hyungmu bilang kau sudah tidur,penyakitmu kambuh…?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Aniya,,,aku tidak apa-apa sehun-ah,,kau lihatkan aku tidak apa-apa,lagipula appa,umma dan gege mengizinkan aku pergi hari ini." Jawab Tao yang tak kalah lirihnya.

" hei..kalian berdua sedang bisik-bisik apa…?" seru Luhan saat ia menoleh kearah mereka berdua yang sedang asik berbicara dengan saling berdekatan.

" Ah,,tidak,,kami hanya sedang merencanakan mau naik permainan apa disana nanti." Jawab itu Luhan hanya tersenyum,begitu pula dengan Kris.

Tepat jam satu siang mereka sampai di tempat tujuan,keempatnya langsung menuju kewahana yang ingin mereka coba,Sehun dan Luhan yang terlihat sangat senang berada di taman bermain ini.

" Oke,,kita berpisah ya,,,aku ingin dengan Sehunku…" ujar Luhan saat mereka sudah masuk ke Lotte world,pada Kris dan Tao yang memang sedang berdiri berjejer.

" Hyung,,kenapa kita tidak bersama-sama saja..?" Tanya Sehun yang kini dipaksa Luhan untuk berjalan.

" Aish,,,chagi,,,,aku ingin berduaan saja denganmu,,ayo…" Ujar Luhan yang sejurus kemudian mengedipkan matanya kearah Kris,yang ditanggapi dengan tampang Kris cengo.

"_Aihhh,,,kenapa mereka pergi berdua,,apa yang harus kulakukan…?dengan Tao…? Dia diam saja…aishhh…" gerutu Kris dalam hatinya._

" Ehem…" Tao berdehem saat dilihatnya Kris hanya diam saja.

" Eh,,iya,,,Tao kau mau naik bianglala atau komedi putar…?" Tanya Kris sedikit gugup.

" Emm,,,aku ingin naik bianglala." Ujar Tao seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang sepertinya sedang bergelut dengan perasaannya.

Keduanyapun berjalan kearah bianglala berada,meski mereka berjalan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh namun rona bahagia yang terpancar diwajah Kris tak bisa mengalihkan perasaannya yan sedang bahagia saat ini.

Tbc lagi…..=_=#readers mual.

Mianhe,,,author down sangat …o semangat author luntur#dikira baju.

Lihat RCL di ff yang sebelumnya bikin author sedih sedikit karena gak sesuai keinginan author,,tapi it,s okelah,,mungkin belum nerima YAOI ya….author maklumi.#curhatblak-blakan.^^v.

Sekian cuap-cuap dari author,,,kamsahamnida yang sudah menge-Like dan meng-Komentari ff author.^^v.


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeonghaseyo readers tersayang,author kembali lagi dengan part selanjutnya,mianhe,,,,jeongmal mianhe updatenya lama,author dilanda rasa malas kekekekekey,,^^v tapi ini udah tidak kok memberdeul ^^.Author bakalan lanjutin ni ff sampai finish,,^^.

**So Don't Like, Don't Read,,,,arraso..?#bow.**

**And Don't Be Silent Readers,,,ne…? harap bisa dimengerti.#bow again**

**Author : Anonymous**

Tittle : **Only Time**

Main Cast : **Wu Fan a.k.a Kris**

** Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao**

Other Cast: Zhoumi a.k.a Zhoumi as Tao Brother

Oh Se Hun a.k.a Se Hun

Lu Han a.k.a Lu Han #They are Couple HunHan.

(Cast lainnya dapat dilihat didalam ffnya).

Rate : G

Length : Berseri…T_T#mianhe kalau mungkin kepanjangan.

Genre : YAOI / ROMANCE /OOC / Angst / /

Disclaimer : This is mine,cast-nya milik bersama#plakkdikroyokummanya. ff ini murni punya author. Don't Copas…^v^

Happy Reading…. :)

_**Note : Special Author Pov ,Special Flashback…Dan kalimat yang bercetak miring itu adalah kata dalam hati. **_

Langsung sajolah kita baca kelanjutan ffnya…^^

**Preview di part sebelumnya ^^**

" Emm,,,aku ingin naik bianglala." Ujar Tao seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang sepertinya sedang bergelut dengan perasaannya.

Keduanyapun berjalan kearah bianglala berada,meski mereka berjalan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh namun rona bahagia yang terpancar diwajah Kris tak bisa mengalihkan perasaannya yang sedang bahagia saat ini.

Part 4 ~~~ Part 4 ~~~ Part 4 ~~~Happy Reading…^^

" Omo,,,ini sangat tinggi….dan pemandangannya sangat bagus." Puji namja bermata kelam itu saat melihat kearah luar dari jendela yang ada senyuman manis dan terlihat polos yang bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona , seperti namja yang sedari tadi memandang yang duduk di hadapannya.

"_**God,,,senyumannya sangat manis,menenangkan,dan tatapannya yang polos ditambah keluguannya mengatakan apa yang sedang ia rasakan sungguh membuatku sesak nafas.." Kris memuji Tao dalam hati.**_

" Kau baik-baik saja…?" seruan Tao sukses membuat Kris tersadar dari lamuanan sesaatnya,membuatnya sedikit terlonjak dan kikuk saat Tao kini tengah menatapnya.

" Eh,,iya,,,aku baik-baik saja,,Tao." Jawab Kris dengan gugup.

" Tapi kenapa pipimu memerah….? Kau yakin baik-baik saja…" Tanya Tao lagi yang kini semakin menatap Kris lebih dekat,membuat Kris menahan nafasnya sejenak,untuk menetralkan suasana hatinya yang tak karuan rasanya ini.

" Eh,,,ne,,,sungguh aku baik-baik saja,,,eh lihat langitnya sangat cerah." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela,berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya dari pandangan Tao yang terdiam menatap bingung kearahnya.

" _**Kenapa pipinya memerah…tampan,,,eh kenapa aku tiba-tiba memujinya,,,aish,,," Batin Tao merutuk diri sendiri yan gtanpa ia sadari ia mulai mengagumi namja yang ada didepannya ini.**_

Tao menatap langit yang memang benar kata Kris,langit hari ini sangat cerah,Tao tersenyum lembut kearah langit,tak menyadari jika namja disampingnya setia menatap paras manisnya,menurut Kris.

" Tao,,apa kau senang..?" Tanya Kris yang terkesan tiba-tiba,membuat Tao menatap canggung kearah Kris,yang seolah apa yang dia katakan adalah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat itu juga.

" Tentu,,apa ada yang salah…?" Tao berbalik tanya pada Kris.

" Tidak,,," Kris menjawabnya dengan cengiran hambar yang terkesan menutupi apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

" Kau aneh…" celatu Tao seraya menatap keluar jendela kembali,membiarkan Kris menatapnya tajam.

" Apa kau bilang…? Aku aneh,,,? Hei aku seniormu,,,kau berani mengatakan itu…?" Kris berpura-pura menunjukan ekspresi marahnya , namun dengan santai Tao melirik kearah Kris seraya tersenyum manis yang terlihat di sudut bibir tipisnya.

" Kakak senior kau aneh,,," Tao mengulangi perkataannya namun ia sedikit menekan intonasinya di awal kalimatnya. Kris mendengar itu tertawa kecil.

"_Anak ini sungguh menggemaskan…" dalam hati Kris berucap._

Setelah dua kali putaran,tiba saatnya Tao dan Kris turun. Kris membiarkan Tao turun terlebih dahulu,tak disangka saat Tao akan melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba , tak tahu kenapa Tao sedikit terhuyung,dan dengan sigap Kris menahan pinggang Tao agar ia tak limbung kedepan.

" Tao,,gwenchanayo….?" Tanya Kris saat Tao sudah berhasil ia selamatkan,betapa tekejutnya Kris saat melihat darah mengalir dihidung Tao yang menoleh kearahnya.

" Tao kau mimisan…!" seru Kris , membuat Tao langsung meraba hidunganya dan dia sendiripun terkejut saat ditangannya kini terdapat bercak darah. Dengan sigap Kris menggandeng Tao dan memapahnya keluar area wahana.

" Kau tunggu sebentar aku carikan kompres untukmu…" nampak jelas wajah Kris yang berubah panic saat melihat Tao terdiam dengan tangan yang setia menutup hidungnya,Kris mendudukkan Tao di gazebo yang kebetulan ada yang kosong.

" Kenapa harus sekarang…." Gerutu Tao seraya mencari-cari sesuatu ditasnya dengan tangannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk menutup hidungnya,tak lama ia mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan berwarna putih dan segera ia gunakan untuk menutup hidungnya yang belum juga berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

Tap-tap-tap

Derap langkah yang terdengar tergesa terdengar ditelinga Tao yang saat ini sedang mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Tao…..pakai ini…" Kris menyodorkan alat kompres dan segera saja ia tempelkan di dahi Tao,Karena respon Tao yang malahan terdiam melihat Kris datang dengan alat kompres dan juga tisu basah ditangannya.

" Gomawo…" jawab Tao yang kini menempelkan kompresan itu didahinya.

" Kau sakit…..?" Tanya Kris dengan nada cemas. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Apa kita kerumah sakit saja…?" Tanya Kris lagi yang kini sudah duduk disamping Tao.

" Aku tidak apa-apa,,mimisannya sudah berhenti." Jawab Tao sembari meletakkan kompresannya disisinya yang lain dan mulai membersihkan noda darah dihidungnya. Melihat itu membuat Kris tergugah untuk membantunya,diambilnya tisu basah yang ia bawa,perlahan ia arahkan wajah Tao untuk menghadap kearahnya yang tidak ada penolakan dari –lagi Tao dikejutkan dengan sikap Kris yang mendadak,dengan lembut dan telaten Kris membersihkan noda darah di sekitar hidung bangir namja manis ini,setelah dilihat sudah bersih Kris beralih membersihkan tangan Tao,ia ambil sapu tangan yang sudah ternoda darah itu dan mulai membesihkan tangan Tao yang juga kotor terkena noda darah. Tanpa penolakan Tao membiarkan Kris membersihkan semua noda,Tao menatap kearah Kris yang mencari sebuah ketidak tulusan yang sedang ia lakukan ini,namun Tao kesulitan menemukan itu,dengan sendu Tao menatap kearah Kris yang niat sekali memberikan perhatiannya pada seorang Tao yang notabene-nya hanya juniornya dan baru beberapa kali bertemu dan baru pertama kali ini mereka bertatap muka sedekat ini.

" Cukup ,,aku bisa bersihkan sendiri.." seru Tao saat ia merasakan keanehan di hatinya dan debaran dijantungnya yang berdegup lebih cepat saat terpa'an nafas Kris yang menerpa wajahnya,bisa dibayangkan betapa dekat Kris dengannya.

" Kau pucat sekali…" Kris menghentikan kegiatannya,namun tangannya seolah tak mau berhenti untuk menyentuh namja manis ini,dengan lembut Kris mengusap pipi tirus Tao,jemari panjangnya menjelajah dipipi Tao,membuat Tao lagi-lagi terkesiap dengan tingkah seniornya ini.

" _**Tidak,, ini salah,,apa yang dia lakukan,,ini tidak boleh terjadi,, aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta,,ya,,,aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta…"Ujar Tao dalam hati, saat ia kembali merasakan kejanggalan di hatinya yang tiba-tiba merasa nyaman saat menerima perlakuan lembut Kris, terlebih Kris melakukannya terlihat begitu tulus dan tersirat kekhawatiran di wajahnya.**_

" Aku baik-baik saja,tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan…" tegas Tao yang segera memalingkan wajahnya , menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tidak bisa ditahannya.

" Aku percaya padamu." Ujar Kris dengan suara halus,membuat Tao tertegun sebegitu mudahnya ia mendengar ungkapan kepercayaan yang keluar dari mulut Kris,yang belum mengenalnya lebih jauh. Mendengar itu Tao sedikit merasa bersalah,karena ia berbohong pada Kris.

" Kita tunggu Luhan dan Sehun disini,,setelah itu kita pulang…" tukas Kris yang ternyata ia sudah menghubungi Luhan dan Sehun,saat Tao sedang sibuk menenangkan gejolak dihatinya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya,Tao sibuk dengan pikirannya , begitu juga dengan Kris yang terlihat diam entah apa yang sedang pikirkan namun yang pasti tidak jauh dari kejadian baru saja.

" _**Apa dia benar-benar baik-baik saja…? Dia mimisan begitu banyak,,wajahnya pun berubah pucat,,,,kenapa aku merasakan merasa sangat khawatir…? Semoga apa yang ia katakan jika ia baik-baik saja itu benar." Kris hanya bisa membatin rasa kekhawatirannya.**_

Kris yang duduk di samping kanan Tao, sedikit mencuri pandang pada Tao yang terlihat terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk membuat Kris bisa dengan jelas melihat lekuk wajah Tao yang Kris akui , bahwa Tao sungguh manis.

" Taooo….!" Pekik namja yang kini terlihat berlari kecil mendekat kearah Tao dan Kris. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun yang diikuti Luhan dibelakangnya.

" Sehunnie…." Sahut Tao yang segera memperlihatkan senyum manis, berbeda dari beberapa saat yang lalu, yang terlihat terdiam. Kris melihat Tao yang tiba-tiba tersenyum manis itu sedikit menyingkirkan rasa khawatirnya yang sedari tadi mengganggu otaknya.

" Tao,,, kau mimisan…?" tanya Sehun sembari memeluk Tao yang masih pada posisinya. Membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Sehun yang sangat peduli pada sahabatnya ini, begitu juga dengan Kris, ia terlihat menatap tajam pada Sehun dan menghela nafasnya.

" Ne,, tapi sekarang sudah berhenti,,tidak usah cemas…" ujar Tao seraya mengusap rambut Sehun, tak mempedulikan tatapan dari Luhan dan Kris.

" Kita pulang saja, ne…Kris gege ayo kita pulang…" ujar Sehun sembari tetap menggenggam tangan Tao, tentu saja akan seperti itu karna Sehun-lah yang tahu penyebab Tao mimisan.

" Ne,, kajja…" Kris menyetujuinya, dan kemudian mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

" Luhan Hyung kemari,,, kau berjalan disamping Tao juga,,,," Pinta Sehun yang sudah berdiri disamping Tao namun disisi yang lain. Luhan menyetujuinya dan kini mereka bertiga berjalan sejajar membiarkan Kris berjalan sendiri didepan.

" _**Sepertinya ada yang Sehun ketahui tentang Tao,,,nanti kutanyakan saja…" lirih Kris.**_

Kini keempatnya sudah berada diparkiran mobil, Kris mulai mendekati mobilnya diikuti Luhan, Tao , dan Sehun yang terdengar ada pembicaraan yang asik, membuat Kris mendengus kesal karena merasa diabaikan. Namun saat Kris hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, tiba-tiba ada yang menghentikannya.

" Arrkhhhh…" Kris mengerang pelan dan reflek mengigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat menahan sakit di bagian yang ia pegang sekarang. Perut sebelah kirinya.

" Kris,,, gwenchana…?" Luhan segera menghambur kearah Kris yang terlihat tak bergerak.

" Kris hyung kau kenapa…?" tanya Sehun, Tao yang juga melihat itu tak melontarkan pertanyaan hanya memandang Kris yang terlihat menahan sakit dibagian terlihat terkejut melihat keadaan Kris yang sepertinya sedang tidak baik.

" _**Dia kenapa,,, dia sakit…? ,,, apa dia baik-baik saja…" batin Tao.**_

" Aku tidak apa-apa…Hanya sedikit kram,," jawab Kris dengan senyuman yang terlihat meyakinkan.

" Baiklah, biar aku yang mengemudi kau duduk dibelakang saja dengan Tao,,,," ujar Luhan, Kris hanya mengangguk karna sebenarnya ia merasa tidak baik.

Tak ada pembicaraan di kursi belakang, hanya terdengar Luhan dan Sehun yang sedikit berargument , mereka berdua membiarkan Tao dan Kris yang kini duduk di kursi belakang untuk beristirahat.

" _**benarkah ia baik-baik saja,,, sepertinya ada yang ia sembunyikan, terlihat dari caranya mengatakan jika dia baik-baik saja,,,,ya aku melihat ada kebohongan dari matanya….." Kris yang duduk di samping kanan, berargument didalam hati dengan menatap keluar jendela. Beruntung sakit diperutnya sudah tidak lagi ia rasakan.**_

" _**Tuhan,,, apa dia benar-benar baik saja,,?kenapa aku merasa dia sedang menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya,,, oh God,, ada apa denganku ,, kenapa aku mencemaskannya,,, aku tidak boleh membiarkan perasaan ini menguasaiku,,,,,, aku tidak mau terlalu mengkhayal ia juga akan merasakan sepertiku…" sama halnya dengan Kris kini Tao juga masih beradu dengan hatinya, meski terlihat tidak peduli karena menatap keluar jendela sama dengan apa yang Kris lakukan.**_

" Tao,,, dimana alamat rumahmu…?" tanya Luhan yang membuyarkan Tao dari konsentrasinya menatap keluar jendela, begitu juga dengan Kris yang terlihat menatap Tao.

" Em,,, nanti aku turun di rumah Sehun saja…." Jawab Tao, yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari Kris, yang tak ia hiraukan.

" Eh,,,ada apa Tao…?" Sehun sedikit memutar badannya untuk menghadap ke belakang.

" Em,,, aku mau pinjam buku pelajaran,,," jawab Tao dengan senyuman, sungguh anak ini suka sekali tersenyum tidak tahukah ia jika senyumnya menarik perhatian namja yang duduk disampingnya….?

" Oh,,, baiklah…" tukas Luhan.

Tak berapa lama mereka sudah sampai di halaman rumah Sehun. Keempat namja itupun keluar dari mobil bersamaan.

" Omo,, Kris hyung,,, kau pucat sekali…." Seru Sehun saat melihat Kris yang terdiam, Tao ada disamping Sehun juga melihat itu, namun ia memilih diam, ia tidak mau bertanya ataupun berkomentar.

" Gwenchana Sehun-ah…" ujar Kris dengan senyum. Omo,,,Kris tidak ada bedanya dengan Tao yang suka sekali menebar senyum manis.

" Chagi,,, istirahatlah,,, dan kau juga Tao,,,," seru Luhan sembari memeluk Sehun. Tao menjawabnya dengan anggukan, Kris yang melihat Tao mengangguk tersenyum tipis, lagi-lagi ia melihat sisi polos dari namja bermata indah ini.

" Ya sudah,,,kami pulang dulu ya,,,bye…" ujar Luhan yang mulai kembali masuk kedalam mobil dikuti Kris yang juga tersenyum kearah Tao dan Sehun,sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Tao dan Sehun menatap mobil hitam itu mulai berjalan, setelah sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Sehun mengajak Tao untuk masuk kerumahnya. Tao memperhatikan sekeliling rumah Sehun, nyaman itulah kesan Tao terhadap rumah Sehun, Sehun mempersilahkan Tao duduk di sofa sementara ia terlihat berjalan kearah dapur. Tao juga terlihat sedang sibuk dengan gadget putihnya,terlihat ia tengah menekan-nekan layar touchscreen itu dengan lincah.

" Tao,,, kau mau pinjam buku apa…?" tanya Sehun sembari meletakan minuman yang ia bawa di atas meja.

" Ah,,,anio,,," jawab Tao. Sehun menatap Tao aneh.

" Lalu…?" tanya Sehun lagi, kini ia memperhatikan raut wajah Tao yang berubah sendu, ada apa lagi ini…?

" Aku cuma tidak ingin diantar sampai kerumah saja,,,maka dari itu aku turun di rumahmu….Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Zhoumi Gege untuk menjemputku dirumahmu,,"

" Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan penyakitmu…?" Sehun mulai mendekat kearah Tao yang kini nampak tertunduk.

" Cukup kau dan keluargaku saja yang tahu Sehunnie,, cukup kau dan keluargaku saja yang mengasihaniku,,,aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk orang lain lagi…" ujar Tao dengan kepala tertunduk. Sehun yang mengerti maksud Tao, yaitu Tao tidak ingin ada yang mengunjungi rumahnya, terlebih melihat Tao yang mungkin saja masih dalam keadaan ** tidak baik **. Dan Tao tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, dia tidak ingin di-iba-i oleh mereka yang tahu tentang penyakitnya.

" Ne,,baiklah terserah kau saja,,asalkan itu membuatmu nyaman,,," tukas Sehun dengan senyuman.

" Sehun-ah,, tolong jangan katakan tentang kejadian ditaman tadi pada Zhoumi gege…oke…" pinta Tao dengan ekpresi layaknya anak kecil yang sedang ketakutan karena kesalahan.

" Ne,, jangan khawatir,,,aku sudah tahu kau pasti akan berkata seperti itu…" Sehun mengacak rambut Tao, karena ia kini keduanya sudah duduk bersebelahan di satu sofa yang lebih besar.

" Oya,,, Sehun-ah,, rumahmu sepi sekali dimana orang tuamu…?"

" Mereka sibuk Tao-ah,,, aku hanya bertemu mereka saat malam mau tidur dan pagi saat sarapan,,," ujar Sehun dengar raut wajah sedih.

" Tidak usah bersedih,,,mereka bekerja juga untukmu,,,," ujar Tao, yang diangguki oleh Sehun.

Ting-Tong…..

Terdengar bunyi bel rumah milik Sehun yang sepertinya ada tamu diluar sana. Mendengar itu Sehun langung berlari kecil kearah pintu setelah sebelumnya meminta Tao untuk tetap duduk di sofa.

" Sehunnie…" seru namja tinggi yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sehun ketika pintu terbuka.

" Zhoumi hyung,, kajja masuklah,, Tao ada didalam…" Sehun mempersilahkan Zhoumi masuk, diikuti Sehun yang dibelakangnya.

" Gege…." Seru Tao saat melihat Zhoumi tengah berjalan kearahnya.

" Adikku…." Tukas Zhoumi dengan nada lembut, terlihat keakraban dikeduanya saat Zhoumi yang tiba-tiba memeluk Tao.

" Zhoumi hyung,,mau ku buatkan minum…?" tanya Sehun.

" Ah,,tidak usah repot-repot Sehun-ah,,, Hyung harus segera mambawa Tao kesuatu tempat…..". ujar Zhoumi disertai senyuman.

" Eoh,,kemana itu..?" tanya Sehun .

" Aku tahu,,,dimana tempat itu…" ujar Tao dengan kepala tertunduk, Sehun yang melihat perubahan wajah Tao , langsung mengerti maksud yang diucapkan Zhoumi, dan mengingat perkataan Zhoumi semalam di telfon.

" Oya,,, Sehunni,,gomawo sudah menjaga Tao,, kami pergi dulu ne…" ujar Zhoumi , seraya menggandeng lengan Tao menuju pintu.

" Ne , hyung.". jawab Sehun seraya mengantar keduanya kea rah pintu.

" Sehun-ah,,aku pulang dulu ne,,sampai ketemu besok..". kata Tao dengan senyuman, sesaat sebelum masuk kedalam mobil yang didalamnya sudah ada Zhoumi yang sudah siap menyetir.

" Ne,," jawab Sehun seraya melambaikan tangannya dan menatap mobil biru shapire milik Zhoumi yang sudah melaju.

Kris dan Luhan nampak turun dari mobil, Luhan membantu Kris berjalan, karena di perjalanan mereka pulang Kris kembali merasakan sakit di perutnya, namun saat Luhan menawarkan untuk memeriksakannya ke dokter Kris dengan cepat menolaknya dengan alasan takut dengan jarum suntik, yang saat itu juga Luhan menatap aneh kearah namja jangkung itu.

" Kris,,sebaiknya kau katakan pada umma mu kalau kau sakit.". pinta Luhan yang kini melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kris, dan tangan kanan Kris yang kini melingkar dipundak Luhan.

" Ah,,, tidak usah,, aku tidak apa-apa…Luhan. Aku tidak ingin umma khawatir". jawab Kris yang kini melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar dipundak Luhan saat keduanya sudah berdiri didepan pintu . Begitu juga dengan Luhan yang kini nampak sudah tidak memapah Kris.

" Umma,,,Kris pulang….." seru Kris.

Kreekkkkkk….!

" Sayang, anak umma sudah pulang, ah ada Luhan juga, ayo masuk…?" ajak umma Kris sesaat setelah membukan pintu dan mendapati dua namja di depan pintu rumahnya,yang tak lain adalah anaknya dan Luhan.

" Kebetulan Luhan ada disini,,,ada pesan dari orang tuamu, mereka bilang malam ini mereka pulang larut, ,, mereka ingin kau disini,,sampai mereka pulang." Ujar umma Kris.

" Ne,,ahjumma,, gomawo,,," jawab Luhan dengan senyuman.

" Baiklah,,,sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu,, ahjumma akan memasakkan makan malam untuk kita bertiga". Kata Umma Kris, yang diangguki keduanya sejurus kemudian keduanya melangkah menuju lantai dua dari rumah ini, menuju kamar Kris.

" Hufffhhhh,,, aku lelah…." Ujar Kris sembari membaringkan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

" Kau istirahat saja dulu,, aku mau mandi,,, pinjami aku bajumu,,,,oke.." ujar Luhan, yang diangguki oleh Kris.

"_**Apa ia baik-baik saja…? Melihatnya mimisan seperti itu,,,membuatku khawatir,,,," batin Kris.**_

TBC…

Ya,,,,,,sayah tahu ini sangat pendek,,tapi sayah ingin mempublishkannya,,,maafkan sayah,,,#kabuuuurrrrrr….


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeonghaseyo readers tersayang,author kembali lagi dengan part selanjutnya,mianhe,,,,jeongmal mianhe updatenya lama,author dilanda rasa malas yang berkepanjangan karena sesuatu yang sangat mempengaruhinya..#alahbahasaagua=_=kekekekekey,,^^v tapi ini udah tidak kok memberdeul ^^.Author bakalan lanjutin ni ff sampai finish,,^^.

**So Don't Like, Don't Read,,,,arraso..?#bow.**

**And Don't Be Silent Readers,,,ne…? harap bisa dimengerti.#bow again**

**Author : P_Nca**

Tittle : **Only Time / part 6**

Main Cast : **Wu Fan a.k.a Kris**

** Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao**

Other Cast: Zhoumi a.k.a Zhoumi as Tao Brother

Oh Se Hun a.k.a Se Hun

Lu Han a.k.a Lu Han #They are Couple HunHan.

(Cast lainnya dapat dilihat didalam ffnya).

Rate : G

Length : Berseri…T_T#mianhe kalau mungkin kepanjangan.

Genre : YAOI / ROMANCE /OOC / Angst / /

Disclaimer : This is mine,cast-nya milik bersama#plakkdikroyokummanya. ff ini murni punya author. Don't Copas…^v^

Happy Reading…. :)

_**Note : Special Author Pov ,Special Flashback…Dan kalimat yang bercetak miring itu adalah kata dalam hati. **_

Langsung sajolah kita baca kelanjutan ffnya…^^

**Preview di part sebelumnya ^^**

" Hufffhhhh,,, aku lelah…." Ujar Kris sembari membaringkan dirinya ke tempat tidur.

" Kau istirahat saja dulu,, aku mau mandi,,, pinjami aku bajumu,,,,oke.." ujar Luhan, yang diangguki oleh Kris.

"_**Apa ia baik-baik saja…? Melihatnya mimisan seperti itu,,,membuatku khawatir,,,," batin Kris.**_

_**Part 5~~part 5 ~~  
**_

Putih.

Itulah warna yang mendominasi ruangan yang tak begitu lebar ini, ruangan yang bisa disebut sebuah kamar,terdapat satu tempat tidur yang tak begitu besar, cukup untuk seorang, dan nakas kecil disamping kirinya, serta sebuah tiang yang disana tergantung sebuah botol yang terbalik,apa itu..?

" Umma,,,sakittt…." Terdengar rintihan dari sosok namja berambut hitam yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu, dan terlihat menggeliat gelisah dengan keringat disekitar dahi hingga lehernya.

" Sebentar lagi Tao.." jawab yeoja paruh baya yang duduk disamping namja yang terlihat sangat lemah itu,dengan menggenggam erat tangan namja yang tidak mendapat tusukan jarum seperti tangan kanannya.

Tao.

Namja ini adalah Tao, ia dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Zhoumi yang menjemputnya dari rumah Sehun, meski Tao sudah merayu gege-nya itu dengan jurus andalannya agar tidak membawanya ketempat ini. Namun Zhoumi sudah mendapat pesan dari orang tua mereka untuk segera membawa Tao kerumah sakit, membuatnya harus membawa Tao kerumah sakit, lagi pula ini demi kebaikan Tao juga bukan, meski dalam hati ia miris melihat Tao yang selalu merintih kesakitan saat menjalani pengobatan yang Zhoumi yakin pasti sangat menyakitkan itu, namun disisi lain ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan adik satu-satunya ini.

" Umma,, jeb—bal… ini sakiitt sekali." Tao merengek lagi, membuat sang umma hanya bisa menunduk menjawab rengekan anak bungsunya ini. Dengan sayangnya Sang Umma perlahan mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahi dan leher Tao, Appa dan Zhoumi hanya bisa menatap miris Tao yang bergerak resah dengan alat bantu bernafas yang setia menempel dihidung bangirnya dari luar ruangan melalui kaca di pintu kamar VIP ini. Hanya sang umma yang di perbolehkan menemani Tao, dengan Dokter.

1 jam berlalu~~~~~

" Tuan dan Nyonya Huang,,, bisa kita bicara diruangan saya..?" tanya Dokter yang baru saja selesai melepaskan jarum yang sedari tadi membuat Tao merintih dan menggeliat kesakitan hingga membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Appa dan Zhoumi sudah berada di dalam ruangan setelah Tao selesai diterapi.

" Ne Dokter." Jawab Appa Tao.

" Zhoumi,temani Tao ya… kami keruangan Dokter dulu." Pinta Umma Tao yang diangguki oleh Zhoumi yang sudah duduk disamping tempat tidur Tao.

" Iya umma."

Zhoumi menatap kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan dirinya dan Tao yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Zhoumi mengusap pelan dahi Tao yang masih terdapat sedikit keringat disana dengan tisu.

" Kau harus kuat, panda. Kau harus terus berjuang melawan sakitmu, gege tahu Tao bisa melakukan itu, Gege janji jika Tao sembuh nanti,jika Tao sudah tidak lagi menjalani pengobatan yang menyakitkan ini, dan Tao dikatakan menjadi survivor dari penyakit ini, Gege janji akan menuruti apa saja yang Tao minta,,Gege tidak akan membuatkan bubur lagi untuk Tao, Gege tidak akan memaksa Tao untuk memakan bubur lagi,,dui bu qi Tao-ie." Ujar Zhoumi yang ternyata sudah menetesakan airmata, Zhoumi menatap miris sang adik yang tergelatak tak berdaya di tempat tidur .

(Now,Appa and Umma Tao)

" Jadi apa yang terjadi pada Tao, dokter..?" tanya Appa Tao yang duduk disamping Umma Tao yang kini terlihat sedikit sendu.

" Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf pada Tuan dan Nyonya Huang, saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi ternyata sel kanker di dalam tubuh anak anda, sangat cepat berkembang, hingga apa yang saya khawatirkanpun terjadi, sel kanker yang ada pada darah Tao, sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan kata lain kecil harapannya untuk sembuh."

" Apa pengobatan itu tidak berfungsi Dok..? jadi pengobatan yang menyakitkan itu tidak ada gunanya…?" ujar Umma Tao yang terlihat tidak terima dengan penjelasana Dokter yang seolah menjelaskan jika keadaan Tao sekarang adalah sekarat.

" Sayang tenangkan dirimu…" pinta suaminya yang terlihat mengusap pelan bahu sang istri yang terlihat gemetar.

" Tentu saja pengobatan itu berpengaruh pada Tao, nyonya Huang,, buktinya adalah Tao bisa menjalani tahun keduanya dengan penyakit itu,,pengobatan itu bukan untuk menyembuhkan hanya untuk memperlambat pertumbuhan sel penyakit itu saja."

" Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan…? Apa kita akan diam saja melihatnya sekarat begitu..?" tanya umma Tao dengan tangisan yang terdengar sangat memilukan.

" Operasi sum-sum tulang belakang, tapi selama masa pra-operasi Tao tetap harus di menjalani pengobatan ini, dan mungkin efek samping dari pengobatan itu akan mulai dirasakan oleh Tao ." Ujar Dokter bertag name CHOI itu.

Mendengar ucapan sang Dokter, membuat orang tua Tao saling berpandangan dan terlihat diraut wajah mereka jika mereka tengah dilanda gelisah.

Setuju atau Tidak….?

(Now,Zhoumi and Tao)

Krekkkkk~~~

Terdengar pintu ruangan Tao perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan orang tua Tao yang baru saja selesai bicara di ruang dokter tadi.

" Tao belum bangun…?" tanya Umma Tao pada Zhoumi yang terlihat sedang membaca buku didalam hati, duduk disamping tempat tidur Tao yang disana terdapat Tao yang masih memejamkan matanya.

" Belum.." jawab Zhoumi yang sejurus kemudian ia mengakhiri kegiatannya membaca buku.

" Dia masih terlalu muda, jalannya masih panjang, masih begitu banyak saat-saat indah yang belum ia rasakan. Tapi kenapa ia harus menanggung penderitaan seberat ini, Dui bu qi Sayang,, jika umma bisa menggantikan mu, umma ingin sekali menggantikanmu menanggung penderitaan ini." Ujar Umma Tao, seraya mengusap lembut surai hitam milik Tao. Zhoumi mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Appanya yang juga terlihat tak jauh berbeda dengan umma yang sudah sesenggukan menangisi Tao yang masih juga belum sadar.

" Appa,,," gumam Zhoumi lirih, yang ditanggapi oleh appanya dengan menundukkan kepala, seketika Zhoumi yang seperti sudah tahu maksud appanya, ikut menitihkan airmata dan memandang Tao.

" Eunghh…" lenguh Tao yang terlihat bergerak pelan,dan perlahan membuka matanya. Membuat Umma,Appa dan Zhoumi segera menghapus jejak airmata di pipi mereka masing-masing, mereka tidak ingin melihat Tao sedih karena melihat mereka menangis.

" Sayang kau bangun…" tanya Umma Tao dengan suara yang lembut,mencerminnya sosok umma yang peduli pada anaknya.

" Umma…" Ucap Tao lemah,matanya terlihat masih sangat sayu dan wajahnya yang pucat.

" Ne,,baby,,, kau ingin sesuatu….?"

" Umma,, Tao mual…"jawab Tao, yang masih terlihat sangat lemas.

" Gege panggilkan suster sebentar…?" tukas Zhoumi, namun gerakanya terhenti saat tangan Tao dengan cepat meraihnya,menghentikan gerakan Zhoumi yang akan berbalik keluar ruangan itu.

" Tidak usah ge,, bantu Tao kekamar mandi saja." Pinta Tao dengan ekpresi yang sudah terlihat tidak baik.

" Baiklah." Zhoumi hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Tao, dengan di bantu olehAppa, Zhoumi memapah Tao di sisi kiri dan Appa disisi kanan, membantu Tao berjalan ke kamar mandi yang terdapat di ruangan itu, dengan langkah yang sangat pelan Tao melangkah,Zhoumi dan Appa menyesuaikan Tao, Umma Tao hanya menangis dalam diam melihat keadaan Tao.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Tao dihadapkan di depan wastafel, yang langsung saja Tao memuntahkan isi perutnya di sana, diwastafel itu. Mual yang sudah ia tahan sejak ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi akhirnya ia keluarkan, Zhoumi mengusap tengkuk Tao pelan sedangkan sang appa dengan sigap menjaga tubuh Tao agar tidak limbung.

" Hiks,hiks…" isak Tao disela memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tao merasakan perih di tenggorokannya, matanya panas, perutnya sakit, di tambah pusing yang mendera, lengkap sudah yang ia rasakan.

" Uljima baby,,,," Zhoumi menatap nanar Tao yang kini pucat pasi, tubuhnya bergetar , keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya.

Tao menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin saat ia sudah selesai memuntahkan isi perutnya hingga rasa pahit terasa di indra perasanya itu.

Melihat Tao yang terihat sangat lemas, membuat Zhoumi menggendong Tao dipunggungnya, Tao pasrah saja saat Gegenya menggendong dirinya,karena ia memang merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang.

" Pelan-pelan… sayang…" ujar Sang umma yang kini membantu Zhoumi membaringkan Tao kembali ketempat tidurnya.

" Umma, Appa, Gege…" panggil Tao dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup.

"Ne,, kami disini Tao." Jawab Zhoumi,sembari menggenggam tangan Tao.

" Tao i~~ingin pu~~lang,,besok Tao harus sekolah,,,Tao punya tu~~gas." Ujar Tao dengan suara sangat pelan.

" Tapi Tao masih harus dirawat sayang, dan meskipun Tao pulang, Tao harus beristirahat dulu di rumah, kau masih lemah nak…" jawab sang umma.

" Tidak,,Tao ingin pulang…tempat ini membuat Tao mual…." Kata Tao, yang masih terlihat sangat lemas, dan belum bisa dikatakan membaik.

Mendengar rengekan Tao, Zhoumi segera melihat jam tangannya yang memperlihatkan pukul 7 malam.

" Dua Jam lagi kita pulang…." Jawab Zhoumi, yang ditatap aneh oleh kedua orang tuanya, melihat Zhoumi menyetujui rengekan Tao.

" Xie-xie gege,,,," ucap Tao dengan senyuman khasnya, membuat Zhoumi dan kedua orang tuanya tersenyum.

" Tapi Tao istirahat dulu ne,,, Tao tidur lagi, nanti jam 9, umma akan membangunkan Tao." Tukas sang Umma, seraya mengusap pelan surai hitam milik Tao, Tao menjawabnya dengan anggukkan, dan mulai memejamkan matanya lagi.

( Luar Kamar Tao)

" Zhoumi,, kenapa kau meneyetujui rengekan Tao….?" Tanya sang umma yang ternyata tidak sependapat dengan jawaban Zhoumi yang terkesan menuruti begitu saja kemauan Tao.

"Mianhe,,, aku lakukan ini karena aku hanya ingin melihat Tao tersenyum umma, semenjak Tao kembali menjalani pengobatan ini,, Tao sangat jarang tersenyum, aku sering mendapati dirinya duduk di dekat jendela kamar, dan menangis,dia ingin hidup normal, seperti anak seusianya…..itu yang selalu ia gumamkan di tidurnya.." jawab Zhoumi dengan titihan airmata yang sudah membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Greppppp

" Mianhe,, Zhoumi,,,kau memang gege yang baik,, kau lebih mengerti dirinya dari pada kami,,, mianhe,,, Umma dan Appa kadang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada memperhatikan kalian, kami berjanji,, kami akan sering menemani kalian berdua. Iyakan Appa….?" Umma mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Appa yang berdiri di belakang Zhoumi yang tengah dipeluk Umma, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang istri, Appa langsung saja memeluk Zhoumi dari belakang,dan membuat ketiganya kini berpelukan. Zhoumi memejamkan matanya, menikmati pelukan hangat dari kedua orang tuanya yang jujur saja, sangat jarang mereka lakukan , meskipun mereka saat sedang berkumpul bersama.

(Now,Kris and Luhan )

" Kris,, Luhan,, ayo turun, makan malam sudah siap.." Umma Kris terdengar memanggil keduanya dari balik pintu kamar Kris yang masih tertutup.

" Ne,, Umma,, kami segera turun.." ujar Kris dari dalam, yang sedang memakai baju gantinya setelah tadi beristirahat tidur sejenak, ditemani Luhan yang sedaritadi betah berkutat dengan dunia maya.

" Luhan apa kau tidak lelah…?" tanya Kris saat melihat Luhan mulai mematikan Laptop milik Kris yang ia pinjam untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sehun lewat dunia maya.

" Tidak,,,tapi aku lapar… wah sudah jam 7 rupannya….cepat sekali hari ini.." tukas Luhan sembari beranjak melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu yang ditatap aneh dengan Kris.

" Kau baik-baik saja Luhan…?" tanya Kris memastikan saat melihat Luhan sedaritadi tersenyum.

" Ne,,sangat baik,,, kajja kita makan,, setelah itu antar aku bertemu dengan Sehun… oke.." pinta Luhan, mendengar itu Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas, setelah tahu apa alasannya Luhan bertingkah aneh, padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bertemu tapi ini sudah mau ketemu lagi. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Kris saat ini.

(SKIP , Huang Family)

Terlihat namja berwajah pucat pasi,setengah memaksakan duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengamati dua orang di hadapannya yang terlihat tengah sibuk dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan.

" Umma.." panggilnya dengan suara sangat terdengar lemah,dan ia berusaha untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya.

" Tao, kau duduk saja,, .." pinta Umma namja itu, yang tak lain adalah Tao.

" Tao ingin membantu kalian,,, Tao sudah baikan umma…" jawabnya yang terlihat memaksakan untuk sekedar duduk di ditempat tidurnya.

" Tidak usah panda,,, kau istirahat saja,, kau masih terlihat sangat lemas..oke." ujar Zhoumi seraya menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan kembali baju Tao yang semula ia pikir Tao akan menginap, membuatnya dua kali kerja memasukkan kembali baju-baju itu kedalam tas padahal sudah ia masukkan kedalam lemari kecil yang tersedia di kamar VIP itu.

Tao mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Zhoumi dan Ummanya. Tao duduk bersila di tempat tidurnya, ia melirik kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Tao hanya diam saja memperhatikan Zhoumi dan Ummanya yang tengah sibuk membereskan perlengkapannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, muncullah yang sang appa yang datang dengan membawa sebuah amplop putih yang di depannya terdapat print nama rumah sakit yang Tao tempati saat ini dan kantung plastic putih cukup besar and terlihat isinya cukup banyak yang juga terdapat print yang sama seperti amplop.

" Appa.." panggil Tao, yang disambut senyum dari sang appa, dan sejurus kemudian menghampiri Tao, dan mengusap pelan surai hitam Tao.

" Sayang,, bagaimana, administrasinya sudah selesai..?" tanya umma yang terlihat sudah selesai menatap beberapa barang yang akan dibawa pulang,begitu juga dengan Zhoumi yang terlihat sudah selesai memasukkan baju-baju tadi kedalam koper.

" Sudah, obat Tao juga sudah ku tebus. Tao bisa pulang malam ini." Jawab Appa, sejurus kemudian ia kembali menatap Tao dan berkata " Kau senang Tao."

" Tentu appa,, tapi,sepetinya OLEH-OLEH-nya bertambah." Terdengar Tao menekan sedikit nada suaranya dan membuat kiasan dengan OLEH-OLEH yang dimaksud adalah benda yang ada di dalam kantung plastic yang appa bawa.

Appa Tao tersenyum melihat anak bungsunya kembali mendengus kesal, dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

(ONLY TIME)

Kris dan Luhan terlihat berjalan di tempat pejalan kaki, Luhan tersenyum girang sembari memeluk boneka rusa yang baru saja ia dapat dari Sehun, entah apa yang membuat Sehun memberi Luhan boneka itu. Kris menatap Luhan dengan tatapan malas, mengingat tadi ia dijadikan body guard saat menemani Luhan dan Sehun yang bertemu di taman yang tidak jauh dari komplek perumahan jam lamanya, selesai makan malam pukul tujuh hingga pukul 9 malam.

" Kris, kau tidak apa-apa..?" tanya Luhan saat menyadari hawa tidak nyaman di samping kirinya tepatnya disisi itulah Kris berada.

" Menurutmu…" jawab Kris dingin, ia masih terlihat kesal.

" Yak…! Kris…kau masih marah… karena aku meminta tolong untuk menemaniku bertemu dengan Sehun..?"

" Aku tidak marah." Singkat Kris.

" Aish,, terserahmu sajalah…." Tukas Luhan sejurus kemudian asik kembali dengan bonekanya. Kris menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Luhan yang terdengar tidak berperikawanan.

(Huang Family)

Tao benar-benar pulang malam ini, terlihat Tao tidur di pangkuan sang umma,yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dengan balutan baju ala wanita karir ini . Kini Tao dan keluarga tengah di perjalanan pulang dengan mobil , Appa menyetir mobil, Zhoumi duduk didepan dengan appa, sedangkan Tao duduk di jok belakang dengan sang umma, wajah Tao masih terlihat pucat dan ia juga terlihat gelisah.

" Umma.." suara Tao menginterupsi, membuat sang umma menundukan kepalanya kearah Tao agar dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Tao katakan.

" Ya sayang,, ada apa…?"

" Tao ingin permen, bisa belikan Tao permen rasa apa saja, untuk menghilangkan rasa mual ini…?" pinta Tao.

" Baiklah." " Sayang,,, Tao ingin makan permen, bisa kita membelinya sebentar..?" tukas Umma Tao pada Appa Tao, yang diangguki dan mulai mencari mini market.

" Appa, nanti kita ambil kiri,, aku ingat sebelum kita masuk komplek perumahan ada mini market disana,,di kiri jalan." Ujar Zhoumi.

Tak berapa lama Mobil keluarga Huang sudah parkir dihalaman sebuah mini market. Zhoumi memutuskan untuk yang membeli permen untuk Tao. Appa, Umma dan Tao tetap didalam mobil.

Segera saja Zhoumi masuk kedalam mini market itu dan Zhoumi terlihat dengan cekatan ia mengambil beberapa bungkus permen dan juga cemilan kesukaan Tao, ia juga tak lupa mengambil minuman, dan segera membawanya kekasir.

Karena terlalu tergesa-gesa Zhoumi tidak memperhatikan apa yang didepannya..dan

Brukkkk..

Zhoumi tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang juga akan berjalan kearah kasir.

" Mianhe,,,,maafkan aku…" ujar namja yang ditabrak Zhoumi, membuat botol minum yang ia bawa jatuh begitu juga dengan belanjaan Zhoumi.

" Ah,,, bukan kau yang salah,, aku yang tergesa-gesa…." Ujar Zhoumi seraya mengambil belanjaanya.

" Silahkan anda duluan saja…" saran namja itu, agar Zhoumi kekasir terlebih dahulu. Zhoumi tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Xie-xie.." ujar Zhoumi yang seolah tahu jika namja yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak ini adalah Chinese.

Namja itu mengangguk dan mengulas senyum khasnya dan ia memilih pindah kekasir yang satunya.

(ONLY TIME)

BRAKKKKKKK….

Suara pintu terbuka keras dengan keras, diikuti namja berpiyama warna biru langit lembut yang masuk kedalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas , ya sebut saja kamar mandi.

Namja itu segera menghampiri wastafel dan terlihat memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Kris,, kau tidak apa-apa…?" tanya namja yang juga berpiyama hitam yang ikut terbangun karena mendengar suara orang yang tengah merintih kesakitan, namja itu adalah Luhan, semalam ia menginap di rumah Kris dan tidurpun bersama mereka sudah seperti saudara.

" Kris,, kau baik-baik saja…? Kau sakit…?" tanya Luhan lagi saat Kris tidak menyahutinya, Kris masih sibuk mengatasi rasa mualnya. Luhan mendekat kearah Kris dan mulai memegang kedua bahu Kris dari belakang.

" Perutku sakit sekali….." jawab Kris yang terlihat sudah tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya dan sudah membersihkan mulutnya. Luhan memeriksa suhu tubuh Kris dengan menyentuh dahi Kris.

" Aigoo,,kau panas Kris,, kau demam." tukas Luhan saat tangannya merasakan suhu tubuh Kris diatas normal.

" Perutku sakit sekali." Kris mengulangi kalimatnya, tubuhnya terlihat melemas dan wajahnya memucat.

" Aku akan beritahu ahjumma ne… kau harus kerumah sakit." Titah Luhan sembari memapah Kris untuk kembali ketempat tidur.

" Tidak usah,,, aku tidak ingin umma khawatir.." Kris menolaknya, membuat Luhan menatapnya bingung. Sahabatnya ini memang keras kepala. Luhan memilih diam sembari membantu Kris berbaring kembali ketempat tidur.

" Kau tetap akan berangkat..?" tanya Luhan sembari melirik kearah jam weker yang masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi.

" Tentu saja,," Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa keras kepalanya sahabatnya ini.

(ONLY TIME)

" Tao…" terdengar suara lembut menyapa gendeng telinga namja yang sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya seraya memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tas gendong hitan miliknya. Suara itu milik sang Umma Tao yang datang dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur,segelas air putih, dan terdapat gelas kecil yang didalamnya terdapat butiran-butiran kecil dan sedang dengan beberapa warna meski didominasi warna putih.

" Tao….kau yakin akan berangkat hari ini juga…? Baby,, kau masih lemah,,kau harus banyak istirahat, ayolah,,sekali ini saja dengarkan umma." Pinta Umma Tao seraya meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa ke meja belajar Tao dan sejurus kemudian ia duduk disamping Tao.

" Umma,hari ini Tao ada ulangan, Tao baru ingat semalam. Sayang sekali jika Tao tidak ikut…ayolah umma,,,dikamar saja membuat Tao bosan,,Tao akan bawa obat Tao,,jadi Umma tidak usah cemas,,ok?" ucap Tao dengan senyuman manisnya.

" Umma akan menungguimu di sekolah ya…" mendengar ucapan sang Umma, Tao langsung menatap horor pada sang Umma.

" Ya-ya-ya.. Tao berangkat dan umma tidak jadi menunggui Tao disekolah." Sambung sang Umma,sembari mengacak pelan surai hitam Tao, saat mendapati tatapan tidak suka dari Tao.

" Nah,,sekarang makan sarapanmu, dan minum obatmu setelah itu Appa akan mengantarmu". Tao segera mengangguk mendengar ucapan sang Umma, dan sejurus kemudian Umma Tao mulai menyuapi Tao.

(ONLY TIME)

" Kris, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali,, jelas-jelas,, kau pucat pasi seperti ini, tapi kau malah bersikeras tetap berangkat sekolah, lihatlah kau bahkan tidak sanggup mengangkat kepalamu." Gerutu Luhan yang kini tengah menyetir mobil milik Kris menuju kesekolah dengan Kris yang duduk disampingnya yang terlihat sangat lemas dan pucat.

" Beruntung umma-mu sudah berangkat ke toko pagi-pagi sekali, sehingga tidak melihat kondisimu yang mengenaskan seperti ini." Sambung Luhan yang terdengar kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Kris.

" Berhentilah berkicau Luhan, konsentrasilah menyetir, kicauan-mu membuatku bertambah pusing." Ujar Kris tanpa melihat kearah Luhan, yang saat ini tengah mengumpat kesal padanya dan merutuk dirinya yang mau saja menuruti kemauan Kris yang menolak di bawa kerumah sakit hanya karena alasan takut dengan jarum suntik.

Luhan mendengus kesal dan kembali konsentrasi mengemudi, sembari sesekali ia menoleh kearah Kris yang yang terlihat memejamkan matanya.

Tak berapa lama keduanya sudah sampai di pelataran parkir sekolah mereka, dengan sigap Luhan keluar terlebih dahulu dan membantu Kris keluar dari mobil.

" Aku bisa jalan sendiri Luhan.." tukas Kris saat Luhan mulai mengalungkan tanganya ke bahunya,berniat memapahnya.

" Jujur ku katakan kau terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan, sudah diam saja. Aku akan membawamu ke UKS, lebih baik kau istirahat saja disana." Ujar Luhan seraya membantu Kris berjalan setelah menutup pintu mobil.

" Biar aku bawa tas-ku sendiri." Ucap Kris seraya meraih tasnya yang akan dibawakan oleh Luhan, Luhan mengangguk dan mulai memapah Kris menuju gedung sekolah.

" Hyung….!" Panggil seseorang yang tak asing ditelinga Luhan. Benar saja seseorang itu adalah Sehun yang baru saja sampai di sekolahan. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya begitu juga dengan Kris, Luhan tersenyum mendapati Sehun tengah berlari kecil kearahnya dan Kris yang belum begitu jauh dari pelataran gedung.

" Eoh,, Kris hyung,, kau sakit.?.wajahmu pucat sekali.." tanya Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Kris yang dipapah Luhan.

" Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun,,hanya sediki tidak enak badan saja." Jawab Kris dengan senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan .

" Lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut pelajaran Kris, kau di UKS saja,," ujar Luhan.

Kris menghela nafas, dirinya memang merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemas, meski kini Sehun ikut menggandeng dirinya hingga membuatnya seperti pasien, tetap saja ia merasakan badannya lemas, melangkahpun sangat berat dirasa Kris.

" Yang benar saja, aku sudah berangkat kesekolah, disini malah tidur di UKS,," bantah Kris dengan suara di tinggikan.

" Tapi kau benar-benar pucat Kris, kau terlihat seperti Zombie, ," timpal Luhan yang di tertawakan oleh Sehun.

" Yak,,kalian,, sebenarnya kalian niat tidak membantuku berjalan hah…!" geram Kris yang merasa ditertawakan.

" Arra, kajja!" ajak Luhan yang di ikuti Sehun yang kini membawa tas milik Kris.

(Tao Classroom)

" Apa hari ini Sehun tidak berangkat..? lima menit lagi bel pelajaran dimulai." Gumam Tao pada dirinya sendiri, ia terlihat menatap bangku yang masih kosong disampingnya sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dilengan kurusnya.

Pagi ini Tao benar-benar berangkat sekolah meski saat akan berangkat kesekolah Tao di introgasi oleh Zhoumi yang tiba-tiba terlihat protektif pada Tao, dan sempat beradu mulut dengan Tao yang bersikeras berangkat sekolah, dan pada akhirnya Zhoumi mengantar Tao kesekolah dengan sedikit menahan emosi pada didinya yang keras kepala ini.

" Tao…!" panggil namja yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu dan mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Tao.

" Sehun, kau baru datang? Kau bangun kesiangan ya?" Tanya Tao dengan tatapan bingung.

" Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah berangkat dari jam setengah tujuh tadi, Tao." Jawab Sehun sambil meletakan tasnya di meja dan mulai duduk di bangku samping Tao.

" Aku juga berangkat jam setengah tujuh, tapi aku tidak melihatmu dikelas." Ujar Tao dengan lugunya. Sehun menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menatap Tao, yang diikuti Tao dengan manatap balik Sehun.

" Tentu saja kau tidak melihatku Tao, aku tidak langsung kekelas, tapi aku ke UKS dulu." Jawab Sehun.

" Kau sakit? Kau sudah minum obat? Kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja?mau ku antar kau pulang?" Sehun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya mendengar rentengan pertanyaan dari Tao.

" Tao panda, bukan aku yang sakit jadi bukan aku yang minum obat dan harus istirahat serta di antar kau pulang,aku sehat-sehat saja Tao" jelas Sehun.

" Lalu siapa yang dibawa ke UKS?"

" Kris hyung." Jawab Sehun seraya mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya karena mungkin sebentar lagi guru akan masuk mendengar tadi bel sudah berbunyi.

Deg….

Tao terlihat sedikit terperanjat mendengar nama yang baru saja Sehun ucapkan.

"_Kris ge sakit..? berarti kemarin dia memang kesakitan,apa sakitnya parah?_

_Aish,,kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya! Sadar Tao! Ada apa denganmu..!" batin Tao._

" Tao kau tidak apa-apa…?" Tanya Sehun saat ia mlihat Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Ah,, tidak apa-apa Sehun." Jawab Tao dengan senyuman manisnya, Sehun mengangguk.

Srepppp-

" Tao…" ujar Sehun seraya mengenggam tangan Tao pelan saat matanya melihat keanehan pada tangan Tao, terdapat luka lebam dan terdapat plaster disana.

" Tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah, ini sudah biasa,, setiap aku selesai melakukan pengobatan itu pasti meninggalkan jejak…nanti juga hilang sendiri." Jawab Tao yang seolah sudah tahu jawaban apa yang ingin Sehun dengar.

Sehun menatap tangan Tao yang membiru dan mengusapnya pelan, kedua tangan Tao,punggung tangannya. Terdapat luka lebam bekas tusukan jarum.

" Kau pasti akan sembuh Tao." Ujar Sehun dengan wajah sendu. Tao tersenyum mendengarnya, dan perlahan membalas menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang guru namja masuk kedalam kelas, dan mulailah pelajaran di ruang kelas itu.

(KRIS UKS)

" Aish, seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti ide Luhan, disini sangat membosankan…!" gerutu Kris yang terbaring di bed dengan selimut yang menutup separuh tubuhnya.

Kris merasa bosan di UK, tentu saja seperti itu, ia sendirian di UKS, tidak ada yang menemaninya, penjaga perawat di UKS langsung keluar setelah memberi Kris obat penurun demam karena ada urusan yang harus ia lakukan katanya.

Kris menghela nafas panjang, pandangannya terlihat bosan yang hanya melihat kearah atap UKS yang bercat putih itu.

Drttt—drtt—drttt

Kris menolehkan kepalanya menatap ponselnya bergetar yang tergeletak dimeja dekat ia tidur.

From : Luhan Fish

Kris, kau sudah baikan?

Apa kau ingin sesuatu?

Aku akan ke UKS dengan Sehun dan Tao.

Tunggu kami ne.

Sejenak Kris terdiam membaca pesan singkat dari Luhan, namun sejurus kemudian ia terlihat langsung terkesiap dan bangun dari tidurnya.

" Mwo..? Tao?" seru Kris.

" Aish, kenapa Tao ikut juga, aish,," gerutu Kris yang terlihat gugup.

" But wait, kenapa aku merasa gugup? Aish ada apa dengan anak itu? Dia benar-benar membuatku gugup." Kris terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

Tok-tok-tok

Kris terlonjak mendengar suara ketokan pintu, dan tak selang berapa lama nampaklah Luhan yang tersenyum kearah Kris, diikuti Sehun dan Tao dibelakangnya.

" Kris,,, kau sudah baikkan…?" Tanya Luhan seraya meletakkan bungkusan berisi roti dan minum untuk Kris di meja dekat tempat tidur Kris.

" Seperti yang kau lihat…" jawab Kris datar.

" Terserahmu sajalah…" sahut Luhan yang terlihat sudah tahu jika Kris tengah kesal padanya yang menyuruhnya berdiam diri di UKS.

" Kris hyung,, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sehun yang terlihat mulai duduk di pinggiran Bed.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah baikkan." Jawab Kris, yang di cibir oleh Luhan, karena merasa pertanyaannya tadi ditanggapi cuek oleh Kris.

" Tao.. duduklah sini." Panggil Luhan pada Tao yang terlihat hanya diam saja berdiri agak jauh dari Bed Kris. Tao mengangguk dan duduk di bangku samping Luhan,membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Kris.

Kris menatap Tao yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Dapat Kris lihat Tao terlihat gelisah di duduknya.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Kris menginterupsi Tao, Tao dengan kikuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah Kris yang duduk di tempat tidur.

" Ne Sunbae." Jawab Tao dengan senyuman yang terlihat sedikit terpaksa. Dan tadi Kris mendengar 'Sunbae'? bukankah kemarin dia memanggilnya dengan 'Gege', kenapa canggung seperti ini.-pikir Kris-

" Oya.. Luhan hyung, bisa antar aku ketoilet, aku ingin ketoilet." Pinta Sehun dengan nada sedikit merajuk, Kris yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas mendapati tingkah Sehun yang terlihat sangat manja didepan Luhan.

" Ne,, kajja kita ketoilet luar. Tao titip Kris ne." tukas Luhan seraya menepuk bahu kanan Tao, Tao mengangguk cepat, Kris menatap Tao dengan tatapan **Apa benar dia baik-baik saja?**

" _Aish,,kenapa tidak aku saja yang mengantar Sehun, kenapa aku dibiarkan berdua dengan Kris ge di UKS, aish,,kenapa aku gugup seperti ini." Gerutu Tao dalam hati._

_Hening-_

Tidak ada percakapan diantara Tao danKris, Tao memilih sibuk dengan handphonenya yang entah dia sedang apa, begitu juga dengan Kris, ia terlihat sibuk membalik-balikkan majalah yang ada di UKS. Meskipun ekor matanya tetap memperhatikan namja yang sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

" Ehem.. Tao bisa tolong ambilkan aku minum?" tukas Kris membuyarkan keheningan, tanpa mengiyakan apa yang Kris pinta darinya, dengan segera Tao meletakkan handphonenya di meja dan ia beranjak mengambil segelas air putih yang tersedia di meja dan memberikannya pada Kris.

" Gomawo." Kata Kris yang diangguki oleh Tao, yang terlihat menghela nafas dan kembali duduk di kursinya.


End file.
